Searching
by lovebird588
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a single father living in New York. He tries to make his daughter happy, because thats enough right? She is his number one everything, he doesnt need anything. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Monday August 9th

"Please dad! I NEED this for school; it's not a want but a NEED!" Samantha was pouting as they made there way through the store, looking for school supplies and other things that where going to be needed. "Samantha you do not need six binders, you are going into fifth grade NOT high school." Blaine was slowly getting a head ache.

"Daddy, I do though, all of these are to pretty to put back." She stuck out her bottom lip, trying to make the ever known puppy pout she had perfected in the last five years.

"No, choose two and put the rest back, we need to go get you some crayons and markers." He was definitely putting his foot down on this matter; he didn't need to be spending the extra money. And he didn't need the head ache.

"Ugh, fine, but can I push the cart please!" He let her take over, she could barely see over the handles, and he could barely manage to suppress his laugh. Darren soon decided letting his almost ten year old daughter push the cart was a bad idea, as she just slammed it into someone. Shit Samantha.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Blaine didn't really look to who he was talking to; he was already facing Samantha, about to explode. He let out a breath and bent down to the same height as Samantha. "Samantha, please, control yourself, for one, and two, apologize to that man who you just ran into." He motioned up with his hand.

"Sorry Mr. Sir for running the cart into your leg." Blaine smiled at Samantha, then turned his attention to the man standing in front of them.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. The man in front of him was beautiful. Actually that was an understatement, he was breath taking. Blaine had never seen anyone as amazing as this man. And that's saying a lot because he went to an all boy's school. The man was wearing a dark pair of jeans rolled up at the ends, showing off a blue pair of Sperry's. He had a white dress shirt tucked into his jeans and a red blazer over that. It even had a pocket hankie. Blaine was mesmerized. This man definitely had to be involved in fashion. Then he looked up to his eyes. They were astonishing; they were the color of the ocean in the early morning. Blaine had never seen eyes like them before, he would have remembered. His chestnut hair was perfectly parted to the right, and he was smiling. Not big enough to where you could see his teeth, but Blaine could tell it was his true smile.

"Its okay sweetie." Blaine was taken aback by his voice. It was angelic to put lightly. Then the other man turned to Blaine. Blaine smiled. "Look I'm really sorry about this whole thing. She is just, well she isn't tall enough to see over the handle." He laughed to himself.

"It's perfectly okay, I'm Ku-." He was off my Samantha yelling at Blaine from down the aisle. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, it was really great meeting you, and sorry again…" He left the question hanging.

"Kurt Hummel." They shook hands and Blaine was running down to Samantha who was stuffing the cart full of kitten binders. This was going to be a long shopping day Blaine thought.

Sunday August 22nd

It was 10pm. Blaine was just trying to get Samantha into bed and finish some work for tomorrow. But no such luck. Samantha was running around the house, screaming about how she can't wait to be a fifth grader. Blaine thought he was gonna pull his hair out.

"Samantha Adele Anderson if you don't get into bed within the next five minutes you are going to be in so much trouble you won't get to go into fifth grade." He looked over at her. She was on the verge of tears; he got up from the couch and hugged her. She fell into his arms. She was always the one child who would get over tired until she broke down. Like she was doing right now.

Blaine took her in his arms and carried her to the couch. They sat there, Samantha crying into his neck, for half an hour before she finally fell asleep. Blaine then carried her to her little room.

Samantha had decorated it herself a few years back. They had just moved into the new apartment and she begged for weeks before Blaine finally gave in. She decided to paint it a bubble gum pink and then did polka dots in dark brown, beige, and dark pink. It all matched her polka dot comforter. He placed her under the covers, turned off the light and shut the door.

By the time he was getting into bed it was already one in the morning he had to get up in less than five hours. This week was already looking hectic.

Monday August 23rd

His alarm went off at 5am the next morning. Blaine needed to get ready and start breakfast, while trying to get Samantha up and out the door in time. He got showered and ready, pulling on his suit and tie. He never really liked wearing that attire, but it was required.

Soon, he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and trying to pull Samantha out of bed. No matter how excited she was last night, she did not want to get out of bed. Finally she got up, and went to the kitchen, taking a seat at the counter. Blaine kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him.

"Fifth grade!" He smiled down at her, as he took a sip of coffee. Within half an hour they were running out the door. No matter how hard Blaine tried, he could never get them ready in time.

They walked hand in hand down the street to Samantha's school. She hugged her dad, then ran inside.

Samantha was definitely excited to start off fifth grade. Most of her friends from last year where in her class, and the boy she had a crush on sat next to her. All the student's were sitting in their seats when the bell rang and in walked their teacher.

He was wearing a simple outfit. But still looked like a teacher. And he had a mug in his left hand. He was smiling, waiting for the students to quiet down. Samantha was pretty sure she had seen this man somewhere; she just couldn't place her finger on it. She would have to ask her dad. The teacher scanned the room, looking at all his students before speaking.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Hummel."

Blaine got off work and made his way home. When he entered he saw Samantha sitting on the couch, watching TV, while Susan, the nanny was in the kitchen working on dinner.

He pulled off his tie, and took off his shoes walking into the living room.

"Hey sweetie, how was the first day?" She looked up from the TV with a smile plastered on her face.

"Good daddy, all my friends and I played together after lunch. It was so much fun." She continued to tell Blaine about her day as a fifth grader.

"So, do you like your teacher?" She nodded but didn't say anything past that. Blaine thought that was weird since she always talked his ear off about her teachers. Maybe she really didn't have anything to say this time, which would be a first.

Tuesday August 24th

The next day was the same routine. Except this time they were running early, so Blaine decided to go and meet Samantha's new teacher. Although she seemed very displeased with this information, he told her he needed to talk to him eventually.

They arrived and Samantha ran off to play with her friends on the play ground. When Blaine got to the class room the door was closed, so he knocked. He heard someone call him in. He gasped as he opened the door.

The same man from the store sat at the desk across the room. Said man was looking down at a newspaper, reading something important.

"..Kurt" Blaine let out barely above a whisper. The other man looked up from his newspaper, seeing as someone had just entered the room.

"Oh, wow, you're the man from the store. What are you doing here?"

"Well, my daughter is actually in your class. Samantha." Blaine said with a smile.

"Ah, I knew she looked familiar. Well I guess we should start discussing yesterday." Blaine gave a confused look. "She didn't tell you about yesterday?" He shook his head. Samantha was acting weird this morning, and this would explain. "Well basically, she was talking through all the lessons yesterday, and when asked to stop she refused." Blaine sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even know. No wonder she didn't tell me anything about you yesterday. I will be talking to her tonight. I'm sorry Mr. Hummel."

"Please, call me Kurt." The other man said. Blaine smiled and then stood up.

"Well it was nice properly meeting you, and I will talk to Samantha tonight. But please call if she does that again." Blaine handed him his card, and then turned to leave just as the bell rang.

When he got to the car he couldn't stop smiling. Yes, he was mad at Samantha for not telling him about yesterday. But he got to meet Kurt, which was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is another Klaine fic that I've been writing. I have it up on S&C so thought I would put it up here. Hope You like it so far! **_

Tuesday August 24th That Night.

"Samantha Anderson to the kitchen now." Blaine yelled from the front door. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Kurt all day. The way he looked, or talked, or even just sat at his desk. He was sort of hoping to get a call just so he could meet him again. Blaine was soon brought out of his day dream by Samantha entering the kitchen. She kept her head down as she walked to the counter and took a seat on the stool.

"Care to explain why you didn't tell me about yesterday?" Blaine finally asked after a few moments of silence. Samantha huffed and then started crying.

"I'm s-sorry da-dad." She said through broken sobs. "It was ju-just the first day, and, and I didn't want you t-to hate me." She looked down at her hands. Blaine sighed. He would never understand why she always thought he would hate her after she got into trouble. He took her in for a hug and she practically fell limp in his arms.

"Samantha I could never hate you. I love you. We all make mistakes but when Kur- I mean Mr. Hummel tells you to do something you need to listen okay?" She nodded against his chest. "Good, now go write an apology letter for your teacher while I get dinner started." She jumped off Blaine's lap and ran to her room starting on the note.

Blaine took no time to go change into something more comfortable before starting dinner. While chopping veggies his mind kept wandering to Kurt. He wondered if Kurt cooked, or if he liked stir-fry and what his favorite foods were. He really needed to stop thinking about Samantha's teacher this way. All too soon dinner was ready and he and Samantha were at the counter again eating in peaceful silence.

After dinner Samantha went to take a shower and Blaine got some work done. As he was working to find a house for his newest clients he heard a quiet shuffle behind him. Blaine turned around to see Samantha standing in the doorway in her princess pj's and hair dripping wet.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" She asked nervously from the doorway. He nodded and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Samantha plopped down next to him before speaking again. "I was just wondering if you would go with me to give the letter to Mr. Hummel? He scares me just a little." Blaine laughed at his daughter

"Of course I will go with you, but sweetie you don't need to be afraid of him okay?" She nodded then laid down on the left side of Blaine's bed. Blaine sighed; Samantha hadn't slept in his bed for years now, but tonight he was willing to make an exception. Blaine went to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth before going back to bed and turning off the light. Falling asleep right as his head hit the pillow.

Wednesday August 25th

The next day he and Samantha walked hand in hand down to her school. She was rambling about one of her new friends but Blaine couldn't pay attention. All his thoughts were occupied with what Kurt would be wearing today. Lately that's all his thoughts had been occupied with. Kurt. They entered the building and walked toward Samantha's class room. Samantha stopped dead in her tracks at the door.

"Come honey, you can do this." He gave her an encouraging smile and then they went into the room. Blaine took it all in this time. There were little posters hung all around. And paintings he guessed the kids had done in the past few days. All the desks where in islands of four and scattered around the room. The name tags where monkey themed, which would explain most of the other decorations. This was definitely a fifth grade class room. It was rather cute Blaine thought.

"Well hello Sam." Kurt said and smiled at her.

"Hi, I just uhm well you see uh HERE!" She said shoving the letter into his hands and then running out of the room in record time. Kurt just laughed and opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Hummel,  
I am very sorry for talking through your lessons and I won't ever do it again. Please don't hate me._  
_ Uhm,  
Samantha._

Kurt had a smile on his face while reading the apology.

"It was funny right?" Blaine asked from the doorway. Kurt jumped a little before looking up and nodding.

"Very, why does she think I will hate her? I won't, I think she is incredibly bright actually."

"Honestly I have no idea, she is always like that. I guess she gets it from her mother." Blaine said a little too harsh. He didn't like thinking of Samantha's mother. He looked at the clock and sighed. He had to get to work. But he didn't want to. "Well I have to be going to work, but it was lovely talking with you." He smiled and made his way to the door again. Lovely? Seriously, did I just say that, Blaine thought as he made his way to work. That was great; he just made a complete fool of himself in front of his daughter's teacher, and his newest crush. Awesome he thought as he got into his office.

Sunday September 5th

The next few weeks went well in school with Samantha, she didn't talk through the lessons and Blaine didn't have to go and talk to Kurt about her disrupting the class. Although he was happy about Samantha following the rules, he wished he could get to know Kurt more. He really did like Kurt. And although he barely knew him, he wanted to see where things took them. He just didn't have the guts to ask Kurt out.

That Sunday was pretty normal. Samantha sat on the couch doing homework and watching TV while Blaine worked on house logs and client information. Dinner was eaten in silence and Samantha was in bed without a fit.

Blaine took his time getting ready and by the time he was crawling into his own bed it was almost midnight.

Blaine was awakened by someone shaking his shoulder. He rolled over and looked at his clock. 3:47 Am. He looked over at the one who woke him up. It was Samantha, but she looked a bit pale and had tear stains down her cheeks.

"Samantha sweetie what's wrong?" She just climbed into his bed and hugged him close. She was crying again. "Baby, what's wrong? Do you not feel good?" He felt her shake her head against his chest. What came next both surprised him and made him feel grossed out. Samantha vomited on the floor and most of his forearm. She was crying harder now while also gagging.

"Okay, okay sweetie let's get you to the bathroom." He lifted her into his arms and her arms instantaneously went around his neck. Twenty minutes later Samantha was cleaned up and sleeping in Blaine's bed. Blaine took a shower, cleaned up the vomit left in his room and then climbed into bed next to his sick daughter. She was definitely not going to school today.

Sunday September 12th

A week later and Samantha still wasn't feeling well. She still was vomiting and barely keeping down any foods. She had already missed an entire week of school and Blaine had missed an entire week of work. If she didn't start feeling better Blaine could loose his job. He didn't have that much time off.

On Sunday Blaine was lounging around the house wearing only Pajama pants when the door bell rang. He looked over at Samantha who was sleeping soundly on the couch; he got up quietly and made his way to the door.

Kurt made his way to the address written on the paper. He didn't quite know why he was going but he was. He walked up the two flights of stairs and straight to the door. He hesitated a minute then rang the doorbell. He heard shuffling from inside and then the door swung open. Blaine stood in front of him half naked and leaning against the door frame. Kurt couldn't stop staring. Blaine was well cut and very tan. Like a golden god. He had toned abs that were well defined. His biceps were extremely large, which you wouldn't think of on such a short man like Blaine.

"Uhm Kurt?" Kurt looked up from staring to see Blaine eyeing him. He blushed. "Can I help you?" He said with a little laugh.

Kurt blushed even more. "I uhm I was stopping by to see if Samantha was okay. Since she wasn't at school all week." He managed to get out.

"Oh well she is actually pretty much the same. She hasn't puked in a few hours so that's good." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Would uhm do you want to come in?" Kurt looked up and nodded before stepping inside and taking off his shoes.

Kurt looked around the apartment. It was a little cluttered but it felt like a home. The kitchen was small with an out of date fridge that made Kurt laugh. It was a baby blue color, covered with different pieces of art work Samantha had done. There were two stools at the island and a vase of flowers in the middle. On his left was the living room. The couch was green but matched and the TV was small as well. There was a desk in the corner with a laptop on it. And lying on the couch was Samantha.

"She looks so helpless." Kurt said from the doorway.

"She just hasn't been sleeping lately. I'm planning on sending her back to school tomorrow." Kurt was a little surprised by this. He thought Samantha would need at least another few days to rest.

"Are you sure? She still looks sick."

"I know. But she doesn't have a fever and hasn't thrown up in a few hours. And I have to get back to work and she has to go back. She's missed enough already." Kurt nodded his head in agreement. They sat in silence for awhile before Blaine turned to him smiling.

"Kurt, I know that, uhm well we don't really know each other. But I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, I don't know, go out to dinner?" He looked so hopeful and it broke Kurt's heart.

He sighed before answering. "I'm sorry Blaine, I, its just I don't date my students parent's. I should probably go. Tell Samantha I will see her tomorrow." He smiled at the girl sleeping on the couch then turned and left the apartment and the beautiful man sitting on the couch.

Monday September 13th

Blaine sat in his office, looking through stacks of paperwork he had missed last week. He didn't feel like working right now. He wanted to be at home. But he couldn't miss another day and neither could Samantha.

He wasn't really paying attention to the work at hand though, all he could think about was Kurt and getting turned down. Why should it matter if he was a parent? He just didn't get it. He was brought out of his thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Blaine Anderson, how may I help you find a home?"

He heard a sigh on the other end. It sounded like someone was crying. "Blaine, it-its Kurt. I have some uhm bad news. It's Samantha."

Blaine couldn't really remember the rest of the conversation. He was speeding to get to the hospital. Samantha had fainted in class and he kept beating himself up inside for sending her back to school. He parked quickly and ran inside. Once there he looked around frantically. He was so scared and didn't really know where to go. But finally saw the reception desk.

"Excuse me I need to find my daughter." The receptionist looked up from the desk.

"Name sir."

"Blaine. Anderson!" She turned to her computer and started typing. After a few minutes she turned to him again.

"She is in the children's wing. Room 146. Right through there." She pointed down the hallway. He thanked her and started running as fast as he could. Finally he reached her room. He pushed open the door and looked inside.

Samantha was lying in the hospital bed sleeping. There was an IV running out of her arm and a heart monitor was bleeping next to her. The TV was on, but was muted. And there were two chairs but one was occupied. Kurt sat on the edge of his chair holding onto Samantha's hand. Kurt looked up, eyes swimming with tears and a frown on his face. Blaine let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in and then ran to his daughter's side.

Friday September 17th

Samantha was finally back home. Turns out she had been extremely dehydrated and that's why she fainted in class. With a few days at the hospital and an IV she was all good to go home. Samantha was sleeping on the couch while Blaine was working when the doorbell rang. He sighed and got up making his way to the door. This all felt like dejavu. He opened the door and a smile broke across his face.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" He said enthusiastically while pulling his mom into a hug.

"Well our grandbaby was in the hospital and we wanted to see you both." His father, Jerry Anderson, said. Blaine smiled and then hugged his father.

"I'm so glad to see you both." Blaine said while walking back inside.

When walking back into the living room he saw Samantha sitting up. "Hey sweetie guess who came to see you?" She gave him a confused look but before he could answer his mother and father ran into the living room. Samantha's face brightened and she got up running to be engulfed in a hug from her grandparents. She was smiling for the first time in a few days. Blaine knew she was having a hard time staying home but she needed to get better.

"How are you baby girl?" His dad asked Samantha. She frowned at the nickname. She was most definitely NOT a baby.

"I'm good papa!" Samantha said. "But I'm not a baby."

"Actually it's really great that you guys are here. I have to go down to Samantha's school to talk to Mr. Hummel and get her missing homework. So would you stay here and watch her?" Both his parents nodded, so he headed to the front door, keys in hand, and then stepped into the blazing sun.

It was still good weather for September in New York so Blaine decided to walk the few blocks to Samantha's school. He hadn't talked to Kurt since the hospital and he shuttered at the memory.

_Blaine didn't realize when he started crying but he was pretty sure it was the moment he saw his daughter lying helplessly in the hospital all because of his doing. He sat there in his daughter's hospital room crying for at least an hour before looking up. He saw Kurt sitting across from him, also crying. _

"_You don't have to stay Kurt, thank you for bringing her in, but you can leave." Blaine said bluntly._

"_I, can I stay?" Blaine was a little confused but nodded his head. They sat in there for a while until the doctor came and took Blaine into the hallway to talk. Upon coming back in, he saw Kurt talking to Samantha who had woken up from napping. _

"_Sweetie, you're up!" Blaine placed a kiss on her forehead and she just nodded and smiled. He sat down, and watched as they conversed. He wasn't expecting Kurt to take his hand in his. But it was warm, and felt safe, and that's what he needed right now. He looked up and smiled, receiving a smile back._

Nothing happened after that, and he was a little confused. Blaine finally made it to the building and went straight towards Kurt's class room. He knocked lightly on the door then entered.

Kurt was sitting at his desk grading papers. Blaine stood awkwardly by the door before finally speaking.

"Hey, I just came by to get all of Samantha's missing work if that's possible."

Kurt was nodding. "Of course, here I have it all in a folder." He got up from his desk and rummaged through a couple of things before pulling out a pink folder. "Pink, Sam said it was her favorite color." He walked over to Blaine and handed him the folder. He blushed as their fingers brushed.

"Thank you. She should be back on Monday so I will get her all set with this." Blaine said and then turned to leave.

"Uhm Blaine!" Kurt practically yelled. Blaine turned around giving him a questioning look.

"Uh, yea?"

"Well, I was just, kinda, uhm, wondering…. How do I put this, uhm…"

Blaine was really confused. "You should just say it, because I'm getting a little confused." He said honestly.

Kurt took a deep breath then, "I was wondering if that dinner was still available." Straight and to the point.

Blaine just sat there for a minute. And Kurt continued to speak. "I mean I understand if I missed the opportunity, and if you don't want to right away because Samantha is still sick I completely understand, I was just wondering if it was still available."

Blaine was pretty sure Kurt was mumbling by now, and he just started laughing. Which earned him a signature glare from Kurt.

"The dinner is still available Kurt."

"Oh, okay."

"Maybe next weekend would be best since my parents are in town, and Samantha won't have much make-up homework left." Kurt nodded in agreement, then looked down awkwardly at his hands. "Alright then, I guess I will call you later, and set everything up, bye Kurt." And with that he walked swiftly out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt stood in front of the bathroom mirror deciding if he should change or not. This was his third outfit and he still wasn't completely satisfied with the out come. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a stripped long sleeved shirt with a grey cardigan over and a pair of red converse. Just as he was about to go change the doorbell rang. He sighed and looked himself over one more time before going and answering the door.

He was finally going on a date with Blaine. He was both excited and nervous. The last time he went on a date with a parent it didn't end so well.

As Kurt made his way to the door, his dog Baxter was already there and waiting. Waging his tail with excitement. Kurt laughed a little at the puppy before him. He was so small and yet so full of energy he didn't know how it fit in one tiny body. He finally reached the door, picked up Baxter and opened it.

Blaine stood before him looking absolutely incredible. He was wearing khaki pants and a dark blue shirt matched with a pair of white sneakers. His hair wasn't in it's usual gel, and his curls made him even more attractive. He smiled up at Kurt before reaching and petting the puppy in his arms.

"Aww who is this little guy?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the baby voice Blaine used when addressing the pup.

"This is Baxter." He smiled as Baxter practically flew out of his arms and into Blaine's.

"Well he is adorable. And you aren't half bad either." He said with a wink that made Kurt blush. "We better get going if we want to make the reservation." Kurt nodded and put the puppy in his kennel before closing and locking the door.

"So where to?" Blaine just smiled. "What you aren't telling me?" Blaine nodded and Kurt rolled his eyes. The ride to the restaurant was silent but not in the bad way. It was nice, almost peaceful.

When they pulled up to Isabella's Restaurant Kurt had to hold back a squeal. He loved Isabelle's; it was just too expensive to come to.

"I'm guessing you know the place then?" Blaine asked from the driver's seat. Kurt nodded.

"I love it. But we can't eat here its way to expensive!" Blaine just laughed and got out of the car. Kurt followed. "Seriously Blaine I'm a teacher that should explain itself."

"I know that's why I'm paying." Kurt opened his mouth to argue back but Blaine kept speaking. "No, I asked you on this date so I will pay." With that he turned to the host. "Anderson." The host smiled and then took them back to a booth. The atmosphere was soothing and it wasn't that packed tonight.

"Blaine!" Kurt looked over his shoulder to see a women running towards him. She looked like she should be working in the kitchen. Not in the dining room. Blaine stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Abigail this is Kurt." Kurt put his hand out for her to shake but she ended up pulling him into a hug instead. "Abigail is one of the top chef's in the kitchen. She makes an amazing cheesecake!" She lightly shoved him and turned back to Kurt.

"It's okay, but definitely not amazing. Look I have to get back, so Kurt it was great meeting you and Blaine say hello to Samantha for me." Then she turned on her heal and headed towards the kitchen. Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look as they sat back down.

"Believe it or not, she used to baby sit for me." Kurt smiled then looked down at the menu. After the waiter took the drink orders Blaine turned to Kurt.

"See anything you like?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt laughed but shook his head.

"Definitely." He said with a wink. Blaine blushed a little and Kurt decided he would be okay with seeing that again. "I'm gonna go with the chopped salad."

"That's a great choice." Blaine said in return.

"What about you?"

"Hay and Straw Linguine. It's my favorite I always get it when I come."

"Oh so you bring all your dates here then?"

"If you consider my nine, almost ten year old daughter a date then yes."

Finally the waiter came and took their orders and then left the two to sit in silence. Blaine was first to break it.

"So Kurt tell me about yourself."

"Well what do you want to know?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Everything." Simple yet difficult Kurt thought.

"Uhm well where should I start?"

"How about, where did you spend most of your teen life?"

"Oh! I grew up in Lima Ohio with my dad. I went to McKinley and was a part of the Cheerios. They were the cheerleaders. My dad got remarried my junior year and then when I graduated I moved out here and have been here ever since."

"That's insane!" Kurt gave him a confused look as if to elaborate what was so insane. "I grew up in Westerville Ohio! We were only a few cities apart! Oh wow that's awesome. Anyway, a cheerleader huh?"

"Well it was really the only thing that kept me from not getting bullied."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know."

Kurt waved his hands to dismiss the topic. "Really it's okay. I got to join glee club after awhile and made some really amazing friends."

"I was in glee club over at Dalton. We went to Nationals almost every year but never won." He said in a disappointed voice. "I always loved glee though."

Kurt nodded in reply. "So Blaine."

"So Kurt."

"Tell me how you ended up here."

"Which here? The one where I'm in New York or the one where I'm in New York with a daughter?" Kurt put a finger to his chin before answering.

"Surprise me."

"Okay. Well I grew up in Westerville like I said. I have an older brother, who lives in the city as well. I came out when I was thirteen and my parents didn't hate me! They supported whatever I wanted to be. It felt amazing ya know?" Kurt smiled at him.

"After I went back to my old school, I got bullied pretty badly, so my dad moved me schools. Dalton was amazing and I made some of the best friends I've had there. When I graduated I knew I wanted to move. So I went to Chicago for a year. But it didn't fit me, so I moved to New York. All my college credits transferred so I was all set." Kurt looked as if he was going to say something but Blaine didn't notice he just kept telling his story.

"One night during a party my friend and I got a little drunk. When "the hottest girl ever" according to my friend came up to talk to me I sorta played along. We went to another room and talked until she kissed me. And being drunk I was stupid and kissed her back. And then that led us to actually having sex. When I found out she was pregnant I was scared shitless. I didn't know the first thing about being a dad. Or how to even change a diaper. But I promised her I would be there for the baby. And I was. I went to all the doctor appointments and all the birthing classes. And soon enough I was really excited to be a dad. When Heather went into labor I couldn't contain myself. Finally I was getting to see my little girl!

"Samantha was born November 2nd at 3:45am. It was the happiest day of my life. The first time I held her in my arms I cried. She was so tiny and precious and gorgeous. She had my hair and eyes. The moment I looked at her I was in love. I left the hospital the next day to go get a few more supplies when I got the call. It was from the hospital pretty much saying I was a single father now. I was in a daze for awhile. But I had to get my life on track for her.

"So I finished school and graduated top of my class. All with a new baby. My parents helped the most. They paid for my first apartment and sent me monthly checks to help support Samantha and myself. I don't know where I would be without." When he finished he had tears shining in his eyes. He looked up at Kurt who was actually crying.

"That's amazing Blaine. Samantha is one lucky lady." He said with a smile.

Soon the food was brought and they ate in silence. Each of them making a comment here or there. When dinner was down and dessert was ordered they sat staring at each other.

"What are you staring at?" Kurt asked his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

"Your eyes." Kurt blushed and Blaine laughed.

Soon desert was done and the check was paid and the two men where walking together taking in the fall air.

Blaine cleared his throat and turned to Kurt. "Can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely."

"What changed your mind? To letting me take you to dinner. What changed?"

"I realized that you actually wanted to go out with me and not just to try and get your daughter a good grade in my class. And before you say anything, yes it has happened." Kurt said honestly.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and then continued walking down the street towards the car. Kurt was thankful his hands weren't sweaty. He jumped a little when Blaine started rubbing his knuckles with his thumb but soon relaxed into the touch. It was warm. And set his skin on fire.

Blaine walked Kurt up to his apartment and they stood there awkwardly for awhile. "I had a fantastic time with you Kurt and would love to do it again." You could hear the smile he was sporting.

"I have to agree with you Blaine. This night was rather enjoyable." He turned and unlocked his door, then leaned on the door frame. "Thank you again. Call me."

Blaine smiled at that and watched as Kurt went to turn inside. Now or never he thought. He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him into a kiss. It was warm and tasted like chocolate cheesecake. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck then deepened the kiss. Blaine was surprised when he felt Kurt's tongue graze his bottom lip but he opened his mouth and let Kurt's tongue in. They were soon battling for dominance. Blaine couldn't think of anything else. The feeling of Kurt's lips on his was amazing. Nothing had ever felt that good.

Kurt was first to pull back, needing a breath. They both stood there for a minute just staring at each other and trying to gain the lost oxygen. Right as Blaine went in for another kiss, Kurt place his finger on he shorter boy's lips.

"Bye Blaine." And with that he turned around and shut his door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Happy Tuesday! Also One month until my birthday! Yes! And Glee is on in 2 DAYSSS! I'm gonna die everyone… I'm not ready for this episode! But here have another chapter *Shoves toward you* I can't even begin to thank you for all the feedback. All your follows and favorites have been making my day! Enjoy! **_

Wednesday September 29th

Blaine hadn't been avoiding Kurt this entire week; he just had so much work to do. He barely managed to get Samantha to school before he had a meeting or another showing to go to. He was glad it was Wednesday because he always had the first part of the day off, so he planned on going to see Kurt.

On the way to school they stopped by a little coffee shop and he got himself and Kurt something to drink. Right as the entered the school gates Samantha was off, going to play with a friend which was alright with Blaine. He didn't tell her about his new found relationship with her teacher yet.

He entered the school and went to the ever familiar class room and went through the door. Kurt was sitting at his desk, probably doing something important on his computer.

"Hey."

Kurt looked up from his work, a smile gracing his face at the sight of Blaine.

"Didn't think you remembered me."

Blaine let out a little laugh before walking over and handing Kurt the cup of coffee and then taking at set on the side of his desk.

"I wouldn't forget you, I had work."

"Mmmm." Kurt said as he took a sip from his cup.

Blaine leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Kurt's lips, he felt Kurt smile, which in return made him deepen the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before Kurt pulled away with a flushed face.

"Are you free Saturday?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gave him a quizzical look before answering. "It depends." He said with a smirk.

"Would you want to go out with me?"

"Mmmm, I don't know, I would have to look at my schedule." He said sarcastically.

Well two could play at that game. "Alright, I'll go, give you some time to "Look at your schedule" and then you can get back to me." He leaned down and kissed Kurt hard on the mouth. His tongue grazing over Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt let out a whimper and then opened his mouth, allowing Blaine's tongue to slip over his teeth. All of a sudden Blaine pulled back with a smirk. Their noses were touching, their lips inches apart. "Let me know." He said breathy, the hot air hitting Kurt's swollen lips. He pecked him one last time before turning to leave the room. Right before he exited the door, he turned back around. "And Kurt?"

"Mhmm." He said, obviously still trying to recover from what just happened.

"You might want to get yourself together, the bell rang." He shot Kurt a wink and then left the building.

On his way into his building he received a text.

**From: Kurt**

**You tease! But I would greatly enjoy going out with you on Saturday. My place at 6?**

_To: Kurt_

_*gasp* I am no such thing! But that sounds wonderful. Be prepared to walk around. _

**From: Kurt**

**Why? What are we doing?**

_To: Kurt_

_Surprise._

**From: Kurt**

**Blaine…**

_To: Kurt_

_Shhh, just know that we will be walking. Now go teach my daughter ;) _

Saturday October 2nd

Saturday couldn't have come slower for Blaine. The rest of his week had been full of meetings and house showings, which never seemed to end. He was glad it was the weekend, and most importantly his date with Kurt.

He was busy getting ready when Samantha ran into his room, jumping on his bed. She was still in her pj's and her hair was in a loose pony tail. In that very moment, she reminded him of her mother. Heather would always stay in her bed wear, no matter the time. He mentally slapped himself for thinking of her in a time like this, and turned his attention to the bouncing girl on his bed.

"Daaaaddd, who are you seeing tonight?" Samantha asked as she jumped up and down on his bed.

"First off, do not jump on my bed. Down." She rolled her eyes and then jumped down, lying on her stomach at the foot of the bed.

He went back to getting ready, putting just a little bit of gel in his hair to control the curls. He then went to his closet pulling out a pair of dark jeans and a bright yellow v-neck with a pair of blue converse.

"You never answered my question." Samantha said.

"Just a friend."

"Do I get to meet him? Please can I meet him! I never get to meet anyone you go out with." She pouted.

"You will meet him eventually." He said with a smile. _Even though you already know him. _But she didn't need to know that quite yet.

"Fine. Are you going to marry this one dad?"

He turned around to her, she looked sincere, she actually wanted to know the question.

"I don't know Sam. Maybe. It depends how things go. Why are you so interested?"

"Its just that one of my friends in class, he mom is getting married, and she gets to wear a pretty dress, and I want to wear a pretty dress." She said defeated. Blaine pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair.

"One day baby, you will get to wear a very pretty dress at your own wedding."

"Really?" She said, sounding like she just found out the biggest secret in the world.

"Really Really."

"Hey dad?"

"What is it Samantha?"

"Don't call me baby." And with that she skipped out of the room. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

The doorbell rang and Blaine went to answer it.

"Hey baby brother!" Cooper said, swooping into hug him. The one advantage with his brother living in the city was having a free babysitter.

"Hey Coop."  
"UNCLE COOPER!" Samantha said, running to hug her uncle. She jumped and pinned her legs around his waist.

"Hey birthday girl!"

"It's not my birthday!" Samantha said in a stern voice.

"Ah, but it is in exactly one month. So it is your one month till your birthday, birthday."

"You're silly." She said getting down from hugging him.

"So baby brother, got a hot date tonight?" He said wiggling his eyebrows in Blaine's direction.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sort of, look just have her in bed BY ten. No later, she has a birthday party tomorrow."

"Sure thing squirt."

"And don't call me that." And with that Blaine was out the door.

He arrived at Kurt's ten minutes later. He knocked and heard the dog barking again. The door swung open, and Kurt stood in front of him. He did a once over than looked Kurt in the eye.

"I told you we were walking, you can't wear those." He said pointing to the knee high boots Kurt was sporting.

"Nothing else goes with this outfit."

"Still can't wear those, change them." Kurt rolled his eyes and motioned for Blaine to come in. He stood awkwardly in the front room waiting for Kurt to come back. When he finally reappeared he was wearing a completely different outfit, but had on a better pair of shoes for walking.

"Happy?"

"Very, now let's go!"

When they arrived, the look on Kurt's face was priceless. It was a mix between surprise and happiness.

"A carnival?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, yea, but if you don't like it we can go somewhere else!" Blaine said in a hurry.

"No! No, I love it."

They started towards the group of rides and games. They went on a few roller coasters and on one called the swing around, and then played a few other games before sitting and eating burgers. Kurt was so against it, but Blaine pointed out that there wasn't anywhere else to go, so he caved and ate the burger.

After they ate, they went to the Farris Wheel. It was peaceful, and you could see the lights from the city.

"It's beautiful up here." Kurt said.

"Mmm." Blaine said distractedly.

"What now?" Kurt asked, seeing Blaine wasn't fully paying attention.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About..?" Kurt prompted.

"How much I like you." He said with a small blush creeping up his neck.

"Oh." Kurt said with a shy smile. "I like you to Blaine. A lot."  
Blaine looked over at him and smiled. The rest of the date went well, and sooner then both of them would have liked Blaine was dropping Kurt off at his apartment.

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine, I had a really fantastic night." He placed a small kiss on Blaine's lips before closing the door.

Monday October 4th

Blaine walked into the dark class room with two coffees in hand. He decided to make it a usual occurrence after their date on Saturday. He flipped on the light switch and saw Kurt with his head down on his desk. He slowly walked over to the man sitting in the chair and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurt jumped a little, but suddenly relaxed at the voice in his ear.

"You know, you aren't supposed to be sleeping." Blaine whispered into his ear.

"Mmm, I'm tired." Kurt mumbled.

"Ah, that is why I brought you some coffee." Kurt sat up with a smile on his face.

"You are the best."

Blaine did a little bow. "Thank you."

"So what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, he saw Blaine's face fall and quickly continued talking "Not that I don't want you here! Just wondering what I did to be graced with your presence."

"Oh, just thought I would stop by, see you." He said quietly.

"Well it's wonderful to see you." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine placed a light kiss to his lips before getting off his desk.

"I gotta go to the office, but I will see you tomorrow." Kurt smiled in response and then he left.

Friday October 8th

They continued having their little coffee dates each morning and soon enough, it was Friday again.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm." He said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No, I'm perfectly free." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Good, I want to take you to dinner."

"Yes please." He said, smile getting even bigger.

Later that night they sat across from each other, reading the menus and stealing glances. Once everything was ordered and they were finally left alone, a peaceful silence was put over them. Blaine would be perfectly happy with just staring at Kurt all day. He was beautiful. His eyes were so many different colors, it felt like they changed every time he blinked.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt suddenly asked.

"Yea?"

"I was just wondering, do you tell her?"

"What?" Blaine asked, obviously confused by the question.

"Do you tell Samantha that we go out on dates and stuff like that?"

"No." Blaine put simply. He could see the hurt that washed over Kurt's eyes.

"Oh." He said in a tiny whisper.

"I want to make sure this thing," he motioned between them, "I want to make sure it's real before I tell her."

"Oh." He said again.

"Its not that I don't want to tell her, I do. But I have only dated a few other people, and it just has never worked out. I don't want to get her hopes up, to just see me crash, and be alone." He explained further.

"I get it. I completely understand. Is this real between us?"

"It's definitely real." With that Kurt smiled at him.

Monday October 11th

"Dad, do you know where Mr. Kurt is?" Samantha asked over dinner. Blaine hadn't had the time to make the coffee date, so he was a little confused. Samantha must have seen the confusion because she continued. "He wasn't at school today. We had a sub."  
"Oh, no sweetie, I don't know where he is."

After dinner, Blaine cleaned up and then texted Kurt.

_To: Kurt _

_Hey, are you okay?_

When he didn't get a reply an hour later he sent another one.

_To: Kurt_

_Kurt, just checking that you are okay. Let me know k?_

He didn't get any messages that night, which made him super nervous. He hoped Kurt was alright, and that he wasn't just lying in his apartment sick.

Saturday October 16th

By Saturday Blaine was freaking out. Kurt hadn't been at school all week, and he hadn't returned any of Blaine's texts. So Blaine decided to make a trip over to Kurt's to see if he was at least alive.

He knocked loudly a couple times before he heard shuffling behind the door. Kurt opened it. He looked pale, paler than usual and he had puffy eyes like he had been crying.

"Blaine…" Kurt squeaked out.

"Are you okay? God Kurt you scared me." Blaine leaned in for a kiss but Kurt backed away. Blaine gave him a questioning look.

"Look Blaine, right now, I just, I can't do this." Kurt said his voice cracking.

"Oh, do you want me to come back?" Blaine said. Obviously not understanding what Kurt was saying.

"No, I can't be in any kind of relationship, or just anything right now. It's just too much, with everything going on-," his voiced cracked again. "I'm sorry." He said softly before shutting the door on Blaine.

Monday October 18th

Kurt sat at his desk, like he had done every week for the past few months. He looked down at the pile of work his students had done and mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't have taken an entire week off to go down to Ohio. Yes, it was hugely important, his dad had had another heart attack, but he should have only taken a few days off.

He sighed as he looked at the clock. The bell was due to ring at any moment. He shouldn't be surprised that Blaine didn't come in, he did technically "break-up" with him, but he was wishing that maybe he would come in and fight for him. But he guessed that sort of stuff only happened in fairy tails.

Saturday October 23rd

Blaine had thought it through, and he decided that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. No matter what was going on in Kurt's life, he could be there to help him through it.

That's why he found himself knocking on his door Saturday afternoon. He didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't this. A tall, skinny man opened the door. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He was dressed in loose fitting jeans and a plaid shirt. He just looked awkward.

"Uhm, can I help you?" He asked looking down at Blaine. He definitely didn't like that feeling.

"You know what, no actually, thanks though." He was just about to leave when he heard his name being called.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter because obviously you have gotten over me quite well," He said harshly.

"What? No, that's, he isn't-." But Blaine cut him off.

"You know what, its fine Kurt, I understand why you couldn't be with me, you already had someone else. Just, I have to go."  
Kurt was crying by now, which he didn't get, why would he be crying? His heart wasn't the one breaking.

"Blaine! Please, this isn't – he isn't! Blaine." Kurt was yelling after him, but it was to late, he got in his care and drove away, leaving a sobbing Kurt.

Friday October 29th

Blaine didn't understand why every year Samantha's classes had to have a Halloween party. They spent the entire day having the party and not learning. Blaine didn't like the idea of them, but here he was helping all the other parents keep the party going, while the kids bobbed for apples, and played games. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to have to see Kurt, but he knew it was inevitable.

Blaine was standing by the bobbing for apples station when he saw Kurt. He was wearing a peter pan costume, and it looked hot. He looked hot. Blaine sighed. But before he could think about it any further, Samantha ran up to him.

"Look what I got dad!" She said shoving a bag of toys in his face.

"Awesome Sam!" He said as enthusiastic as he could.

"Oh! Are we still going trick-o-treating with Uncle Cooper?"

Shoot he had completely forgot about that. "Duh!" he said, not wanting to show her he forgot. She smiled and then ran off to show her friends. He took out his phone and quickly texted his brother.

_To: Coop_

_Hey, we are still coming for Halloween._

**From: Coop**

**Duh I already planned for you. Six good?**

_To: Coop_

_Yep, see you there. _

He pocketed his phone and looked up. Kurt was staring at him from across the room. They made quick eye contact, but Blaine looked right away. He didn't want to talk to Kurt, not right now. He needed time to think about what he saw. Kurt had pretty much cheated on him, and it hurt. He just needed time. Blaine couldn't wait for this party to be over.

Sunday October 31st

"Squirt, Samantha! How are you?" He asked as Samantha jumped into his arms.

"Good! Ready for CANDY!" She screamed. Cooper placed her down and she ran off to find Hunter, his husky.

"How are you little bro? Are you still dating whoever it is you're dating?"

Blaine's face fell. "Uhm no, no we stopped seeing each other, but I'm fine."

"Oh, sorry bro."

"Its fine, are you ready to go princess?" He yelled to Samantha.

"YES!"

They all set out. Samantha decided to go as a princess so she could wear a pretty dress. Blaine smiled each time she would get a compliment. She would always smile up at them and then say a thank you, before rushing away.

By ten, Samantha was worn out, and practically falling asleep in Blaine's arms.

"You know Samantha, you're turning ten in two days, I can't carry you like this anymore." Blaine said with a sigh. She didn't reply though, she just snuggled deeper into his shoulder.

They made it back to Cooper's and managed to get her in the car, without waking her, which Blaine was thankful for.

"Listen little bro, I'm sorry about your relationship. It really sucks, but someone better will come along." Blaine just smiled.

By the time Blaine was in bed it was well past midnight. He set his alarm for its usual time, then laid back in his bed. He kept playing Coopers words in his head, _It really sucks but someone better will come along._

That was just it; Blaine didn't think anyone was better than Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Enjoy this section guys. **_

Tuesday November 2nd

Blaine, Samantha, Cooper, their parents, Wes and David all sat around a large table chatting about their lives. They were all having dinner to celebrate Samantha's tenth birthday.

"Baby, don't over eat." Jerry Anderson said.

Samantha gave a pointed look at her papa. "Papa! Don't call me baby! I'm ten!" she said as she stuffed more orange chicken into her mouth.

Blaine groaned. "Please don't remind me that you are almost into your teenage years." Everyone at the table laughed, and then went back to there own conversations. Blaine was in the middle of a conversation with Wes and David when Samantha started waving her hands all over the place and yelling in the restaurant.

"Mr. Hummel! Hey, come here! Yes! Here!" She was smiling as her teacher started to walk over.

"Hi Samantha." He said in a low, but loving voice. Blaine looked over to them, and saw Kurt and the other man from a few weeks ago. He frowned.

"And who do we have here?" his mother, Amelia, asked.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt said putting his hand out for her to shake. "Her teacher."

"Daddy." Samantha said dragging out the name. He knew she only called him daddy when she wanted something. "Can Mr. Hummel please eat with us? Pleaseeee?"

"Of course he can." Amelia answered before he could say anything. "If Kurt doesn't mind joining our crazy family." She looked up at him.

"Uhm, I don't want to interrupt." He said nervously.

"Oh dear you wont be, please come and join us." She said.

"Well, okay, uhm, yea we can join you." Everyone started shifting around and fitting in the two extra chairs.

"So, not to be rude, but who are you?" Cooper asked, questioning the other man. Blaine rolled his eyes; he didn't want to hear any of this.

"Oh! Uhm, I'm Finn, Kurt's step brother."

Blaine started choking on his drink. Did he just say step brother? Wes started patting his back, the coughing wasn't going down.

"Dude, are you okay?" Wes asked.

"Yea, fine, peachy." He said through coughs.

"Take another drink that should help." Finn, the _step brother, _said. Blaine did so, and soon enough he was done coughing, although his eyes were still watering. He looked up, and saw all eyes on him, filled with concern.

"I'm fine; really, it just went down the wrong pipe." He lied, giving a half hearted smile.

"So Finn, do you live in New York?" Cooper asked, turning all heads back to him.

"No, I live out in Boston, but I'm staying with Kurt for awhile. Our dad just had another heart attack…." Blaine didn't even hear the rest of what Finn had to say, he was mentally kicking himself.

He had yelled at Kurt, for what, cheating on him with his brother? And no wonder he broke up with him, Kurt's father had a heart attack. Blaine wished Kurt wouldn't have done that; he would have been there to help. But all Blaine was feeling, was like a major asshole.

"…my girlfriend also, so yea I'm visiting for awhile. But I leave in a couple days." Finn finished saying.

"Kurt? Do you have anyone special?" Amelia asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Uhm no, I was sort of dating someone, but uh, we had to end things, but he was really amazing." Blaine chanced a glance at Kurt to see his piercing blue eyes looking at him.

"Oh that's a shame." Blaine's mother said.

"Yea."

"Did you know Blaine is also gay?" She asked Kurt.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Excuse me!" Blaine said quickly pushing his chair back and running to the bathroom. When he got there, he ran to the sinks and splashed some water on his face.

"Blaine…" He stiffened at the voice. It was Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said quickly. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Blaine…"

"No, no. We aren't talking about this. You broke up with me. Remember?!" He tried saying calmly.

"You're the one who thought I was dating _Finn!_ Finn my step brother!" Kurt retorted.

"You didn't tell me that!" He yelled a little louder, turning around to face Kurt.

"You didn't listen!" Kurt screamed. Blaine's face fell. "You didn't listen Blaine, you wouldn't even look at me, you just assumed." Kurt said sounding defeated.

It was true; Blaine avoided Kurt at all costs. He never opened any texts or answered any calls. He just didn't want to go through whatever Kurt was going to say.

"I would have been there." He said quietly, Kurt looked up at him with heart broken eyes. It made Blaine want to cry. "You pushed me away, but I would have been there for you Kurt, because even though we haven't really known each other that long, I still really care about you."

Blaine was tired of fighting. He just wanted it to end, and that would happen by talking things out with Kurt. But before he could say anything else, Kurt ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. It was soft but passionate. There was no tongue, no anything. This was different from all the other times they had kissed. This meant something more.

"Why didn't you listen?" Kurt asked against his lips.

"I think I was afraid of what the truth could have been." Blaine answered, rubbing their noses together. "I'm so sorry Kurt, about everything, your dad, me being a jerk..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry I broke things off, because the truth is that I really like you Blaine." They were still really close, their foreheads touching.

"Mmm I really like you too Ku-." Blaine was cut off by Cooper entering the bathroom.

"Blaine, mom and dad-," he looked over at the two and then smiled. "Never mind. I can see you are JUST fine here." He shot a wink at Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine pulled apart, and Blaine linked their hands together. They still fit as perfectly as before.

"Coop, this is Kurt, he's the one I was talking about a few weeks ago." Blaine said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh. Hey good to meet you…. Again." Cooper said with a wink. Blaine mentally face palmed.

"Umm yea, same." Kurt said with a little twitch at his lips.

"I'll just, ya know, leave you two for a little bit." Cooper left, leaving the two alone again. Kurt turned back to Blaine.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yea?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Absolutely." Blaine kissed him again then they made their way back to the table. Their fingers brushed as they walked back to their spots, and they kept glancing side ways at each other. When they both sat down, Cooper smiled over at Blaine and gave him a wink. Blaine rolled his eyes, but on the inside he was bubbling with joy.

Saturday November 6th

"Hey Samantha, come in here a sec please!" Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table, work papers spread out, but he wasn't working. He was too nervous because Kurt was coming over for dinner, and they were going to tell Samantha about their relationship.

"Yea dad?" she asked, standing in the door way.

"Kurt, uhm, Mr. Hummel, your teacher is coming for dinner don't forget."

"I – I wont. But why is he coming? Am I in trouble, I didn't do anything, I promise dad!" she said, voice trembling.

"No sweetie, no you didn't. I know that. We just wanted to talk to you about something, if that's okay?"

She wiped a few tears away and then nodded. "Okay..." her voice thick from the few tears she shed.

"Sam, you aren't in trouble. Don't worry. Now go finish up some homework and then you can help me cook."

"Okay."

"I love you Samantha."

"Love you too dad." She turned and gave him a hug before exiting.

He and Samantha were in the kitchen, music on full blast, covered in flour when the doorbell rang.

Blaine smiled, and rushed to answer it. Kurt stood there, with a smile on his face and tying to suppress a giggle.

"Hey, laugh all you want but you're helping." Blaine leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips before stepping aside and allowing him in the door.

"Mr. Hummel! Come help!" Blaine heard Samantha yell from the kitchen. Kurt took his shoes off and followed Blaine to the kitchen.

"Oooo what's for dinner?" Kurt asked leaning against the door frame.

"PIZZA!" Samantha yelled. "I love homemade pizza!" She said with a bright smile.

"No way, me too!" Kurt said with just as much enthusiasm.

"Awesome!" Samantha said as she walked over to Kurt and started pulling him to the counter next to her.

Blaine's phone started ringing, so he excused himself from the kitchen. Work never took a break it felt like. Upon returning he found Kurt and Samantha dancing around the kitchen and singing at the top of their lungs to the song playing. Kurt had flour in his hair and on his face, but it looked like he didn't care, he was having fun. Blaine smiled at the picture before him. He could see them like this in a few years. Samantha a teenager, but still a little girl at heart when it came to being in the kitchen, cooking together, dancing, singing and just having fun.

"So what did we have to talk about?" Samantha asked while shoving a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"Uhm honey, can you stop eating, while we tell you please."

Samantha set the piece of pizza down and turned her attention to her teacher and her father.

"Remember how I was going on dates for awhile?" Samantha nodded in understanding. "Well I was going on them with Kurt."

Samantha stayed quiet for awhile, thinking and taking everything in. Blaine was really nervous because his daughter's opinion meant everything to him.

"Okay." She said and then continued to stuff her face with food. Kurt looked at Blaine and cocked an eyebrow. That didn't go as they both planned it would.

Later that night Samantha was sitting on her bed and reading when Blaine came in.

"Samantha."

She looked up from her book. "Yea?"

"Let's talk."

"…okay."

"How do you honestly feel about me dating Kurt?"

"Its just – weird I guess."

"Mhmm."

"Dad, it doesn't mean I don't like it, its just – he's my teacher, and if you date him I'm going to get to know him on a deeper level, and what happens if you guys break up and he fails me? In fifth grade! I can't fail in fifth grade dad!" She sighed when she finished her rant.

"I understand that. I'll talk to him and make sure he doesn't do that okay?"

"Yea, okay."

"But I don't know what to tell you about him being your teacher. I can't ask you to be okay with it, and you don't have to be. If you don't want to get to know him, I won't make you – we don't have to go out as a group until he isn't your teacher anymore. But baby, I really like him, and I hope you get to know him."

Samantha crawled closer to her dad and laid her head on his lap. They sat there in silence, while Blaine stroked her hair for awhile, before Samantha spoke up again.

"Does Mr. Hummel make you _really_ happy dad?" She asked, putting an emphases on the word really.

"Yea he does baby."

"Then I guess I could get to know him."

Blaine leaned down and kissed her head.

"Hey dad."

"Hmmm?"

"Please don't call me baby!"

"Oh my god you turn a serious talk into a joke!" Blaine said tickling her sides.

"Stop!" She said while gasping for air.

"Okay okay, sorry, now go to bed."

She crawled under the sheets and turned off her bed side lamp.

"Hey dad?" She said again, quieter this time.

"Yes Samantha?" He said turning around.

"Maybe Mr. Hummel could come to movie night on Wednesday?"

"Okay, I'll ask him. Night honey. I love you."

"I love you too dad."

Blaine got ready for bed before texting Kurt.

_To: Kurt_

_So, I talked to Samantha more, I'll tell you everything later, but you are invited to movie night! _

**From: Kurt**

**Really? Sounds fun. When is it? **

_To: Kurt_

_Wednesday at seven. _

**From: Kurt **

**Awesome, I will definitely be there. Goodnight Blaine **

_To: Kurt_

_Goodnight Kurt _

Wednesday November 10th

Samantha was sitting on the couch, pizza on the coffee table along side candy and soda just waiting to be eaten. She was waiting for Mr. Hummel to come over so they could start the movie.

They were watching _A Walk to Remember_ and she was already bouncing with anticipation. It was her favorite movie, she knew every line. Finally the door bell rang and she jumped up and ran to answer the door.

"Hi Mr. Hummel." She yelled, a little out of breath. He was wearing something completely different from school, which was weird for her to see.

"Hey Samantha – maybe you could call me Kurt?" he said kindly.

"Uhm, I guess."

"Only if you feel comfortable. Whenever you want to sweetie, or you could just keep calling me Mr. Hummel."

"Okay…"

Her dad walked into the room smiling and that's when she decided to leave, she was not ready to see her dad and teacher make out or whatever they do. She sat on the couch again. Finally the two walked in hand in hand, laughing. They dropped their hands when they were fully into the living.

"Hey sweetie, ready for the movie?" Her dad asked. Taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" She pushed play on the remote and the opening previews started.

When the movie started she noticed Mr. Hummel and her dad linked hands. She smiled a little, but looked away before they could see it. If she was going to be honest she was really happy for her dad. She had never seen him as happy as he was with her teacher. Her dad was a workaholic and he needed this. Sure it was weird because it was her teacher, and she couldn't help but get nervous to what her friends would say, but she would learn to handle it. Mr. Hummel was her favorite teacher, and the past few months she learned that they shared a liking for some of the same things. Now her dad was just added to the list.

When the movie was over, they all sat in silence for a little while, just taking in the ending of the movie.

"I want a tattoo dad." Samantha finally said.

"Not going to happen." Blaine laughed.

"Whyyyy?" She said in a whiney voice.

"Tattoos are bad." He stated simply.

"I have one." Kurt said.

They both looked over at him, and Samantha smiled.

"See dad, Mr. Hummel is cool, and he has one. So I want one."

Blaine laughed. "When you are older, and don't live with me anymore, then you can get a tattoo."

"Yes!" She cheered happily. "Can I see your tattoo?"

Kurt nodded and rolled up his pant leg. On his ankle sat the word _Imagine_ in a cursive font surrounded by a few small birds. Samantha smiled.

"That's so cool." She spoke.

"Thank you. I really like it too." Kurt said, running his fingers over the tattoo.

"Okay sweetie, go get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow." Blaine said finally.

"And so do I," Kurt said getting up. "So I better get going."

Blaine and Kurt made there way to the front door, and Samantha stayed behind. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they were talking kinda loud.

"I had a really great time Blaine." She heard her teacher say.

"Me too Kurt." Her dad said.

"Should we be doing this?" Kurt said.

"Doing what?" Blaine said a little nervously.

"Dating? We didn't even think about what Samantha would think."

"I don't want to stop or break up; I think she will come around."

"Neither do I, I really like you Blaine. But I don't want her to hate me, she is my student."

Samantha stopped listening after that. She felt bad for making her teacher think that she would hate him for dating her dad. She would definitely try harder to get to know her teacher, and show him that she actually does like him as a person. And all this started with calling him Kurt.

Friday November 19th

It was the Friday before Thanksgiving break started and Samantha was sitting in class working on the reading assignment her teacher had just handed out. Everyone was buzzing about the holiday break and she was no exception. They had an entire week off of school which meant no homework and no fifth grade drama. The lunch bell rang and everyone jumped up, but Samantha stayed seated until all her class mates left the room.

"Uhm, Mr. Hummel?" She said very timidly. Her teacher looked up from his desk and smiled at her.

"Yea?"

"Well, I heard you and dad talking about Thanksgiving, and how you were staying here, but he said that it was usually just me and him and you didn't want to impose, but I would really like you to be there." Samantha said in a stumble of words.

Her teacher just stared at her for a minute, trying to process what he just heard. After a minute a smiled graced his face. "I would love to come. If you're sure its okay."

Samantha nodded frantically. "Yes! Come, okay, it's a secret though! I don't want dad to know, so don't tell him please!"

Kurt sighed. "Okay, if you insist."

"I do! So dinner is at like three usually so you should come over before then. Like two or one, or whenever you want." She said with a smile.

"Alright, I will be there. Now go get lunch."

"Will do, bye Kurt!" She said walking toward the door. She waved to him and then left the room.

Kurt smiled, because Samantha had not only just invited him to Thanksgiving dinner, but also called him Kurt. Accomplishment in his book.

_**A/N: Next up… Thanksgiving! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Did you all survive the 'Break-up?' I know I didn't. I think that was the most I had ever cried at an episode. And that's saying because I cried a lot during Good-bye. So have some fluffiness Okay!? And breathe; couples will make it through this turmoil. **_

Thursday November 25th

Blaine was basting the turkey and checking the stuffing when Samantha ran to the door. She would do that every five minutes or so, just looking out the peep hole, then running back into the living room. He wondered who she was waiting for because no one was coming over. They were spending this Thanksgiving like any other – alone, but together.

"Hey sweetie! Who are you waiting for?" He shouted from the kitchen as she made another trip to the door. It was around one now; she had been doing this since noon.

"No one!" she yelled back. He heard the door open, and Samantha whisper something. This had gone to far now. He put down the knife he was using to chop veggies and made his way to the door.

He was surprised to say the least when he got to the door to see Kurt standing there, while Samantha held a puppy in her arms. Baxter he remembered.

"Uhm?" He asked a little confused at the scene in front of him.

"Hey." Kurt said with a warm smile.

"Not that I'm not glad that you're here, but why are you?"

"I invited him!" Samantha said, petting the puppy behind the ears.

"You…?" Blaine was utterly confused.

"Invited him!"

"She did invite me." Kurt said.

"Come on Kurt, I have to show you my room." Samantha said, walking down the hall, the puppy following close behind.

"Be right there!" he called, and then turned to Blaine. Blaine kissed his lips softly before pulling away with a smile, and leaning on his forehead.

"She invited you?"

"Mhmm." He replied, pressing another kiss to Blaine's lips.

"And she is calling you Kurt?"

"Yep."

"KURT!" they heard from down the hall.

"Oh that's my cue." He said. He rubbed his and Blaine's noses together and then strutted down the hall.

Blaine watched him go, hips swinging back and forth. Blaine let out a quiet whistle, to which Kurt turned around and winked, then went into Samantha's room. Blaine rolled his eyes, but smiled. He was slowly falling in love with this man.

Twenty minutes later they both came back into the room, Samantha sporting a huge grin.

"Hi daddy." She said in an over the top cute voice.

Blaine looked up from the paper. "What do you want?"

"To redo my room?" She asked him.

"No." He stated simply.

"Come on dad! Please? Kurt can help, he already gave me a few ideas and I want to do it!"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "Kurt can help?"

"I mean, if you want her to redo her room, I could always help with styling and painting and other things"

"I don't know."

"Please daddy!" She pleaded.

"Fine okay fine. You can redo your room, but you have to work for it." Samantha gave him a confused look so he continued. "You need to help around the house whenever I ask, no complaining, and your room has to stay clean longer than a few days." He finished.

"Fine."

"Also, you need to keep up your good grades, don't let them slip or no new room."

"Okay dad!" She replied, excited in her voice. She then turned to Kurt. "Are you sure you can help?"

"Of course!" He told her.

"Awesome!" She smiled. "I was thinking coral!"

"Maybe we could do an accent wall, yellow might work."

She gasped. "Yes! That would be so pretty."

Blaine rolled his eyes as they went over color and patterns and everything else that might be needed for making over her room. He was really glad to finally see Samantha and Kurt bonding. Things could really work out.

By the time the turkey was done, Kurt and Samantha had moved their conversation to the living room giving Blaine some peace and quiet.

He placed all the dishes on the table then carved the turkey, placing that down right in the center. When everything was set and ready he called the two in from the living room.

"Wow, this smells amazing." Kurt said coming through the door.

Blaine smiled. "Thanks, cooked it all myself."

"Lets eat!" Samantha said from her seat. She was already filling her plate with food, and dropping little pieces on the ground for Baxter. Blaine shook his head at his daughter, but she didn't notice she was too enthralled with the tiny puppy. He took his seat and started to fill his plate. Kurt sat down next to Blaine and put his hand on Blaine's knee. Blaine smiled at him, and then served Kurt some turkey.

They chatted away over Thanksgiving dinner. Laughing and just having fun together. They never ran out of topics and it made Blaine smile that they were acting some what like a family.

After dinner, Kurt refused to let Blaine do the dishes by himself, so Samantha went onto the living room and they both started on the dishes, with Kurt washing and Blaine drying.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked.

"Yea?"

Kurt turned toward Blaine who was drying some dishes and took a deep breath.

"You know my step-brother?"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "Uhm yea?"

"Well he is getting married, in December, New Years Eve actually, and well, uhm, I was wondering if you would want to be my plus one."

Blaine didn't know what to say, and Kurt took the silence the wrong way.

"Oh god, if you don't want to that's okay. Forget I mentioned it. I mean who knows if we will even be together. Okay just forget it." He turned back around and started washing the dish in his hand.

"No Kurt, look at me." Kurt sheepishly turned around. "I would love to go with you."

"Wait – what?" Kurt said a little confused.

"I said," Blaine moved forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "I would love to go to the wedding with you."

"Really?" Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine nodded. "Really."

Kurt tilted his head and attached his lips to Blaine's in a chaste kiss. Blaine pulled back with a smile on his face.

"When is it exactly?"

"Well the rehearsal dinner is the thirtieth, but I'm supposed to be there early for Christmas." Kurt said, but then his eyes grew wide. "But you don't have to go for Christmas!" he said in a hurry.

"Well where is this wedding?" Blaine said with a sly smile.

"In Boston. My dad and step-mom are doing Christmas there."

"I might have to make a few calls, but Christmas in Boston sounds wonderful."

"Are you sure? We haven't been together that long and you would be meeting my family and oh gosh, what would your family think? They would probably think I'm that terrible boyfriend that ste – ." He was cut off by a kiss from Blaine.

"I'm more than positive. I really like you, and I want to be able to do these things with you, because I want to be with you for a long time. And incase you have forgotten, you've already met my family."

Kurt giggled. "That was by complete accident, and they don't know that we are exclusive."

"Yes they do, I told them."

"You told your family we were together?" Kurt asked in a wonder.

"Yes, and you still met them. So I will be more than glad to meet yours."

"Fine. So you're sure you want to come?"

"Yes."

"Wait, what about Samantha?" Kurt asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"I'll have her stay with Cooper. She usually does anyway because I have to work."

"I don't want you giving up family time to be with me though." Kurt told him.

"I'm not. Don't worry, she loves her uncle Cooper."

"Okay." He said with a sigh.

"Good, now let's finish these dishes."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: New Chapter! Yay! Okay I like CANNOT write smut, at all, so I'm sorry for the beginnig of this(SPOILER) if its SO BAD you cant read it, just skip it because its not to important. Uhm, this is December, but Christmas and Finn's wedding will be in the next chapter **_

Saturday December 4th

Kurt and Blaine sat cuddled up on Kurt's couch, a movie playing in the background as they placed lazy kisses on each other. Samantha was at a sleepover, so they were taking full advantage of the alone time.

It was chilly outside, so the fire was on and they were under a blanket, it was all very romantic.

Blaine pushed Kurt back on the couch, hovering over him, as he deepened the kiss. The kisses had gotten hot and sloppy, all tongue and teeth. Blaine started kissing down the side of Kurt's neck, sucking his pulse. He rolled his hips against Kurt's eliciting a low moan from him.

They had never really done anything like this before. They held hands, kissed, made out on the couch, but never anything sexual. This had been the first time Blaine had tried anything like this, and going by the moans Kurt was giving off, he was definitely okay with it.

Blaine was hard now, all of Kurt's noises making all his blood rush south. He kissed back up Kurt's jaw, placing on hard kiss on his mouth.

He started trailing his hands down Kurt's shirt, to the top of his jeans, grazing his belt buckle.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, looking for any sign of doubt that this isn't what he wanted. He realized that this would be a big step into their relationship, and even if he wanted it, he wasn't sure if Kurt did. But as he looked into his eyes, there wasn't any sign of doubt. Kurt nodded his head up and down, keeping eye contact with Blaine. Blaine undid Kurt's belt and unbuttoned his pants. He trailed his hands up Kurt's shirt, pulling the fabric up slightly and placed light kisses to his stomach.

Kurt let out a low moan before carding his fingers through Blaine's hair. "Blaine…"

Blaine smiled against Kurt's stomach, and then dipped his fingers past Kurt's pants and underwear. Kurt arched up into the touch and let out a choked moan. Blaine went back to kissing Kurt hard and fast, as he worked him over the edge.

He was clinging to Blaine as though he was his life line, the only one keeping him in reality. His screams were being muffled by Blaine's lips over his, which was good, because he wasn't being quiet.

"So good." Blaine groaned as he rolled his hard on against Kurt's hip. Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's arms harder, as they slowly rocked together, while Blaine pumped him. Kurt's breathing got more erotic, and soon he was falling over the edge, coming over Blaine's hand and in his underwear. He barely noticed when Blaine came. He was still breathing heavy, eyes shut at the amount of pleasure he felt. Kurt still had his head thrown back, eyes closed, small smile on his lips, when Blaine pulled him closer, cuddling Kurt to his side.

Kurt turned around, opening his eyes, and smiling up to Blaine. Blaine was looking at him, small smile, and something Kurt couldn't explain in his eyes.

"That was…"

"Amazing." Kurt finished for Blaine.

"Yea, amazing." Blaine said with a little laugh. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Kurt's mouth.

"We should, uh change." Kurt finally said.

"Mmm, tired."

"Blaine." He got no response. Kurt just rolled his eyes, and laid his head down on Blaine's chest, promptly falling asleep.

Tuesday December 7th

Kurt still hadn't really heard from Blaine since the weekend, and there little, uhm, sexual experience. He was a little worried. After it Kurt thought Blaine was fine, they talked and then fell asleep together.

Then the next morning, they both showered, Blaine made breakfast and they cuddled for the rest of the day, before Blaine needed to go get Samantha from her sleepover. He told Kurt that he would text him when he got home, but he never did. And now Kurt was getting nervous. He was supposed to go over for dinner tonight, and then he and Samantha were going to go shopping for paint and bedding.

He sighed as he walked up the steps to the apartment, dreading what might come out of tonight. He really liked Blaine, maybe even loved, but he didn't know how Blaine felt. And that scared him. Can you really fall in love with someone after only dating for a month and knowing each other for only about five months? He had never really loved anyone, sure he had been a boyfriend before, but this time everything felt different, in a better way.

Kurt knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling Samantha. She moved away from the door letting him pass by her and hanging his coat and scarf on the rack by the door.

"Dad is on the phone in his office, but he should be done soon." She told him.

"Alright, is that down the hall?" He asked, pointing to a closed door.

"Yea."

He smiled at her and then started walking back towards the door. He knocked lightly, and then heard a quiet 'come in' before pushing the door open. Blaine was sitting behind a dark mahogany desk, feet propped up, phone pressed against his ear. He looked up giving Kurt a small smile before turning back to the phone call.

Looking around, Kurt loved the look of the office. It was small, but really felt like home. There was a couch against the wall, with light green throw pillows, and a teddy bear, which made him laugh. Blaine's desk sat toward the back of the room against the windows. On the other wall there were two bookshelves, piled high with every genre of book, hard and paper back.

Kurt sat on the couch and waited for Blaine to finish his phone call. Ten minutes later, he finally did, and then turned to Kurt with a large smile on his face.

"Hey babe."

"Hi." Kurt said quietly, looking down at his hands.

Blaine gave him a quizzical look. "Is – is something wrong?"

Kurt looked up to see Blaine's eyes trained on him. He sighed. "It's just – you didn't text me after Sunday when you got home like you said you would. And I haven't heard from you since then. And I don't want to sound like the clingy boyfriend, because I'm not, I'm just concerned. Because we did some new things Saturday," Kurt blushed at the memory. "Was it bad?" He didn't even wait for Blaine to respond before continuing. "I mean, not all relationships need to be sexual, and if I was that bad, you know, we don't have to do that stuff, or I could always improve. I don't know."

Blaine stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "I love you."

Kurt's head whipped up, he wasn't sure he heard Blaine correctly so he just looked back at him, a confused look on his face. When Blaine stayed quiet for a moment to long, Kurt decided to say something. "Wh – what?"

"I love you. And I know that doesn't answer any of your questions, but I do. I was thinking a lot the other night. All of Sunday actually, I was sitting there, snuggled up with you, and thinking about my future, _our_ future. And I had come to the realization that I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don't want there to be anyone else for me, you are it. You make me laugh, and smile, and we can talk about anything and everything. We just never run out of topics. I could see us down the line, Samantha as a teenager, you and I married, maybe another kid, camping or taking spur of the moment vacations. I want to marry you. I love you so much, and that's a little scary. We have known each other for five months at most, and really now just started dating, it scares me that I have fallen so fast for you. To answer your question, no it wasn't bad, it was amazing. I just needed time to really think." When he was done, Blaine looked up and saw Kurt staring at him with wide eyes, and a few tears streaming down his face.

He got up from his desk and moved over to the couch, sitting right next Kurt, and putting his hands on the side of his face. He rubbed his thumbs over Kurt's cheeks, wiping away the tears and smiled before placing a light kiss to his lips. He felt Kurt smile against his lips, which in return made him smile as well.

"I love you too." Kurt said in a whisper against Blaine's lips.

"Really?"

"Of course you idiot." He said with a light chuckle. "You're it for me too. I can't imagine my life with out you in it."

Blaine smiled larger, if that was possible and kissed Kurt harder on the mouth. Before things could get out of control they heard a light tap on the door. They got up, fixed themselves and then went to the door to find Samantha.

"Are we eating soon?"

"Sure honey lets go."

After dinner the three of them made their way to The Home Depot to go shopping for paint supplies. It was a disaster in Blaine's book. Chris and Samantha would drag him all over the store, only to change their mind about how they wanted to decorate something, or what color they wanted to use. By the time they left the store it was closing time and Blaine's feet were killing him.

"Kurt are you coming over this weekend to help?" Samantha asked as they unloaded all the goods into the apartment.

"Only if you want me too."

"Of course! Dad can't help at all!" Samantha said as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

Kurt giggled, looking over to Blaine, who was rolling his eyes, before answering. "Then I would love to help you."

"Thank you so much Kurt! We are going to have so much fun! We can listen to music and talk and just have a blast!" Samantha said excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan sweetie." Kurt said smiling.

Saturday December 11th

Kurt and Samantha were lying in the middle of her room, ceiling fan on, covered in coral and yellow paint. They had worked some Friday, cleaning out her room and painting one of her walls and then Kurt came back today to finish. Only they hadn't finished yet, and it was getting late.

Earlier that day when Kurt got there, Blaine had to leave to work, so he and Samantha just hung out for a few hours, watching cartoons on the TV. By the time they were down watching cartoons it was about lunch time, so he and Samantha went out for a little bite to eat. They ended up taking a slight detour and actually went shopping for a few hours.

Kurt helped Samantha pick out a few dresses and tops. By the time they got home from shopping it was about three in the afternoon and they were supposed to start painting at ten. Oh well, he thought.

Samantha and Kurt cleaned out the rest of her knickknacks and other important things, then shoved all of her furniture into the middle of the hall way. They blasted music and got to finishing painting. For a ten year old, Samantha was really good at it. She didn't drip any on the floor and she was really careful when doing corners.

Now as they laid on her floor, laughing at stupid things – Kurt couldn't think of anything else he would rather be doing.

Over the past few weeks he and Samantha had really been bonding. Although nothing changed at school, when they were together, or out as a group they had a blast. They all had fun together and nothing was awkward with them. Samantha started telling Kurt things she would never tell Blaine which made Kurt smile because she was starting to really trust him.

"Uhm, hello?" pulled Kurt out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Blaine leaning against the door and smiling down at them.

"Hi dad." Samantha said without looking up.

"Hi, what's going on here?"

"Painting." Samantha said quickly.

"Well obviously with you guys lying on the ground I can see _all _the painting that is going on."

"Well we were taking a break, right Kurt?"

"Indeed we were."

"Is it a long enough break for dinner?"

Samantha didn't even answer, she shot up and ran towards the kitchen, while Kurt slowly got up and made his way towards Blaine.

"Hey." Blaine said, pulling Kurt towards him.

"Hi yourself."

"Are you staying tonight?"

Kurt blushed. "Only if you want me too."

"Mmm, I definitely want you too."

"Then I will. Now let's eat!"

When dinner was done, all three of them went back to painting. By midnight they finished all the painting and the only thing left to do was decorate with all the new items they had gotten. But that could wait until tomorrow. Samantha had fallen asleep a few hours earlier and now only Kurt and Blaine were awake. Blaine carried Samantha to her bed, then took Kurt's hand and dragged them to his bedroom.

Kurt took the bathroom while Blaine stayed in the room. He climbed in bed after getting ready and waited for Kurt. Fifteen minutes later he finally reentered the room and fell into Blaine's outstretched arms.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine whispered quietly into his ear.

"Love you too." Kurt said sleepily.

Blaine smiled and placed a light kiss to the back of Kurt's neck before drifting off to sleep.

Wednesday December 15th

Blaine was making dinner after a long day of work when his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. He sighed and then answered it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He sighed.

"Blaine sweetie!" Said the voice, loud and full of love.

"Mom?"

"Of course darling!"

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well you know that your father and I were going on that cruise for Christmas?" He made a grunting noise showing he remembered. "Well we aren't going any more so we will be coming to New York!"

"Oh." He said timidly.

He hadn't told his parents that he was going to Boston for the holiday. Its not that he was keeping it a secret, it's just that they weren't going to be around so they didn't really need to know. Samantha was perfectly content with staying with Cooper and dog sitting Baxter.

"Oh?" his mother questioned.

"It's just – I won't be here."

"Well where will you be Blaine?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Uhm, Boston."

"Why are you going to Boston?"

"Well I'm going with Kurt and then we are staying for his brothers wedding."

"Blaine -." His mother sighed. "I don't really understand why."

"Because he asked me and I want to meet his family."

"What about my granddaughter?"

"She's staying with Coop."

"You can't be serious?" she chuckled bitterly.

"I'm perfectly serious mother." Blaine retorted.

"Blaine I feel like you are moving way to fast with this relationship! You haven't even been together a month ye –."

"Yes we have! We started dating a little more than a month ago."

"Still Blaine! You're going to meet his family!"

"He's met you! What does it matter?" Blaine was not in the mood to fight right now.

"That was different; we didn't know you were together yet! This is his family Blaine! Kurt's a lovely man – but honestly do you think your going to be with him for the rest of your life?"

"Yes." He stated simply.

"Blaine I don't thi -."

"No mom, I love him okay? He loves me and he loves Samantha. And she feels the same way. So yes, I do think I will be with him for awhile. We are both in it for the long haul. Now I really need to go, so goodbye mother."

He ended the call, then slumped against the counter. He ignored his moms call when she tried a few minutes later. Before he could really think he dialed the ever familiar number. If rung three times before the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kurt!"

"Hey what's up?"

"I just uh, I'm gahhh!" he said with a large sigh.

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

"You're in this for the long haul right? I mean I am. I know we haven't been "together together" that long but we went on dates before we officially got together. I just don't want to be fully committed and know you aren't. I love you and I know you and Samantha have been getting really close and I -."

"BLAINE!"

"yes?" he said in a tiny voice.

"Where is all this coming from?"

"I just – my mother called, and asked about Christmas and then she told me we were moving to fast," he took a deep breath. "I don't know, I guess I'm just worried she might be right."

"Blaine, I promise you I'm in this for the long run. I love you and Samantha and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Okay." Blaine sighed with a smile. "I love you too."

"Good, now that that's settled, what's up?"

"In the middle of cooking. I had like the worst day at the office and I think I'm getting sick!"

"No! You can't get sick for Boston." Kurt pouted.

"I know! I think I'm going to eat, then take some medicine and then sleep."

"Okay go do that. Feel better. I love you Blaine."

"Love you too Kurt."

They hung-up and then Blaine did as promised. He really didn't want to be sick for his first vacation with Kurt.

Sunday December 19th

"Blaine seriously they are going to love you."

"I'm still nervous." Blaine said nasalized.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked toward baggage claim.

It was late in Boston, around midnight, and Blaine wanted to die. He had a cold, and couldn't breathe through his nose. He didn't sleep the night before either because all he could think about was meeting Kurt's entire family. He was nervous about what they would think of him and the fact that he had a daughter.

"Blaaaiinnee, earth to Blaine." Kurt said waving his had back and forth in front of his face.

"Sorry. Zoned out for a second." He said blushing.

"Wow, okay you need sleep. I think Finn should be here."

They walked hand in hand down the stairs to the pick up zone. A smile broke across Kurt's face when he saw his brother. He looked the same from the last time Blaine met him. He was wearing jeans, Nike shoes, and a dark blue polo. He was holding hands with who Blaine assumed was his fiancée. She was short, and dark skinned with short black hair. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a hot pink top, it all looked very fashionable.

"Hey bro!" Finn shouted. Kurt and Finn hugged and then Kurt hugged the women.

"Blaine this is Finn, as you already know, and this is his fiancée Mercedes."

Blaine shook Finn's out stretched hand and then was pulled into a warm hug from Mercedes.

"It's great to finally meet you Blaine. I've heard so many wonderful things about you, most of the time I can't get Kurt to shut up." She said, making Kurt blush.

"Likewise. Also that skirt looks fantastic on you." Mercedes smiled and thanked him and then turned her attention to Kurt.

"Shall we?"

"Definitely. I need a bed so bad."

"Me too. I think I could pass out." Blaine commented.

"Then let's get you boys home."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So, shit long chapter! You are all officially the best! I love you all sooooo much! And now, you are all caught up with those on Scarves and Coffee. I'm working on the new chapter, but I don't exactly know when it will be up, but soon hopefully! Enjoy this chapter!**_

Monday December 20th

Blaine woke up with sunlight streaming onto the floor of his room. He had a throbbing headache and couldn't breathe through his nose. He groaned and rolled over to see the spot next to him cold and empty.

That made him groan more. Where was Kurt? He wanted to cuddle, not be alone in a cold bed. Then he realized he want in a bed that wasn't his own.

He was at Finn's house. For Christmas and his wedding. Blaine sat up in bed to fast making him dizzy. He flopped back down and rubbed his hands over his face. It was going to be a long couple of weeks if this cold kept up.

"Blaine?" He heard in a whisper coming for the direction of the door.

He peeked through his fingers to see Kurt standing against the door, fully dressed, with a large smile. He started walking towards the bed, and crawled up, placing his chin on Blaine's bare chest.

"Hi." Kurt said placing a light kiss to his chest.

"Hey, what time is it?" Blaine mumbled.

"About nine." He said, taking Blaine's hand and pressing a kiss to his palm.

"I'm sick," Blaine said, eyeing Kurt. "Stop kissing me. You can't be sick for the wedding."

Kurt made a pouty face, making Blaine laugh.

"Come on." He said taking both of Blaine's hands. "Everyone's down stairs, waiting to meet you."

"Okay let me get dressed, and I need a hot shower because I look disgusting."

"You look fine Blaine."

Blaine shot him a look. "You have to say that – but really I look bad, so if you'll excuse me." He ran off into the en suite bathroom.

Twenty minutes later both were walking down the stairs toward the kitchen. Blaine was still utterly nervous about meeting Kurt's family. He had met Finn before at Samantha's birthday dinner, but they hadn't really talked. Now he was going to be meeting the most important people in his boyfriend's life, and it was nerve wracking.

As they made their way closer to the kitchen Blaine could surprisingly smell eggs and sausage. It smelt delicious.

Kurt walked into the kitchen before him and then stepped to the side, taking his hand. Blaine looked around the room, sitting at the table were Finn and Mercedes and who he assumed was Kurt's dad. At the stove stood a petite woman, cooking away. _Carole _Blaine thought.

"Everyone, this is Blaine. Blaine, that's my dad," Kurt said, pointing to the older man sitting at the head of the table. "That's Carole, and you already know Finn and Mercedes."

He smiled at all of them and waved, receiving smiles back. Carole came up and gave him a tight hug before handing him a plate filled with food and shooing him towards the table. He gingerly sat down next to Kurt's dad.

"Hello Sir, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said quietly.

Burt let out a loud laugh. "It's Burt." He put out a hand for Blaine to take, which he did and shook it.

"Burt, got it." Blaine said before turning to his food and slowly eating it.

"So kid, what are your plans for today?"

"Uhm, well I was going to take Blaine to the John F. Kennedy Museum, but he is sort of sick."

"No, no I can go! I've always wanted to go there." Blaine said frantically.

"Blaine -."

"Kurt seriously I'm fine, the shower helped. I can actually breathe through my nose."

"Only if you're positive."

"I'm absolutely positive."

"Okay." Kurt said smiling, and grabbing Blaine's hand under the table.

"What about you Finn?"

"Oh, I 'ont 'eally kno'." He said with a mouth full of food.

"Finn! Chew first." Kurt said slapping his arm.

"Ow! Dude!" Finn yelled, clutching his arm.

"No one wants to see your food!"

Mercedes started laughing at the brother's interaction. She looked over to Blaine who was trying to hide the little smile that played on his lips.

"Are you sure you want to deal with that for the rest of your life?" Blaine asked quietly.

Mercedes laughed louder. "I've been dealing with that since high school." Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

"High School?"

"I've known these two forever." She said, pointing to the still bickering brothers.

"Oh really? Please tell me you have pictures."

"Oh I do. We can look at those later."

Blaine smiled at her. They continued eating and making small talk before they were all heading their separate ways.

They walked hand in hand around the museum, laughing at little things and enjoying being together. Blaine had always wanted to visit the museum because JFK had always been his favorite president. He was happy with everything he had learned already and they had only been there an hour. Kurt was happily walking with him, even though he wasn't as interested in the exhibit.

While reading an article that was hanging on the wall, Blaine felt a little tug on his jeans. He looked down to see a little boy, not older than five looking up at him with wide green eyes. Blaine looked around and saw what he guessed was his mother standing a few feet away with a large smile on her face. He looked back down at the little boy and squatted so that they could be eye level.

"Hi, did you know that I'm four?"

"I didn't, but I do now." Blaine said with a little laugh.

"How old are you?"

"I'm really old. I'm thirty-two."

"My mommy is that old!" The boy said pointing to his mom.

Blaine looked over to her and smiled.

"My name is Teegan! What's yours?"

"I'm Blaine."

"My boyfriends name is Ryan! But he isn't here."

Blaine's eyes widened for only a moment before looking back at Teegan who had the largest smile on his face.

"Mine's Kurt. He's really special to me." Blaine said in a whisper when he noticed Kurt looking over at them.

"He's pretty." Teegan said, looking up to Kurt.

"I think so too." Blaine said with a smile and a scrunch of his nose.

"Teegan, its time to go sweetie!" He looked over his shoulder to see his mom looking at her watch. He sighed.

"Okay mommy!" He started running towards her, but turned around and waved at Blaine. "Bye Blaine, bye Kurt!"

Blaine waved back and smiled at his mother, who waved at him before leaving the building.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked as Blaine stood back up.

"He was telling me I had a very pretty boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Mhmm, he also told me about his boyfriend." Blaine told him, grabbing his hand and walking towards the exit.

"Well…" Kurt couldn't come up with words. He was always amazed at children, they never judge or discriminated, they were the new generation. He couldn't wait to see the rest of the world follow their lead.

"I know." Blaine said placing a peck to his cheek. "Let's go home yea?"

"Yea." Kurt said leaning into Blaine's side as they walked back to the car.

Tuesday December 21st

"Kurt we have been here for three hours. Are you almost done?" Finn said in an exhausted tone. Blaine laughed as he took a seat next to Finn on the couches in the dressing room. Today they were at Copley Place which was the best shopping district in Boston. Of course Kurt would want to go. They had been spending the day with the engaged couple and Blaine was having a lot of fun. He and Mercedes had bonded over various things, and Finn had the best sense of humor which made Blaine laugh at everything that came out of his mouth.

"Yes Finn, hold on!" Kurt yelled through the door. "Okay this is the last one! I want your honest opinion." He opened the door and Blaine's jaw dropped. He was in a dark pair of skinny jeans that hugged his thighs a blue and creamed colored striped sweater with a black blazer over it.

"Wow…"

"That outfit looks amazing!" Mercedes said rounding the corner.

"Yea it looks pretty okay bro." Finn said.

"Blaine?" Kurt said turning to his boyfriend.

Blaine was speechless. He really didn't know what to say. Kurt looked amazing, fantastic, hot, sexy, made Blaine want to have his way with him, breathtaking, stunning, so many things all in one outfit.

"You look…wow."

"I think you broke him." Mercedes said with a laugh.

Kurt giggled. "Then I think I'm going to get it." He turned around and went back into the dressing room. When he came back out he was dressed in his normal clothing. "Okay, are we ready?"

"Yes thank god!" Finn groaned. "Let's get lunch please!"

Everyone laughed and headed for the cashier. Once everything was bought and paid for, they made their way outside into the crisp Boston air and started towards a restaurant.

They ended up right across the street at _Coppa_. Finn had heard wonderful things about it and wouldn't take no for an answer.

All four chatted away over lunch, talking about the wedding, Christmas and the upcoming New Year.

"So Mercedes are you excited about being a Hudson?" Blaine asked as he took a bite from his Margherita pizza.

She gave a warm smile and nodded. "I am. I honestly can't believe its happening so soon. It felt like only yesterday he proposed."

"Oh! How did he? Kurt never told me."

"Hey! You never asked." Kurt retorted pushing Blaine playfully in the shoulder.

"Well we had been dating for awhile, six years or something like that, and we were on vacation with the entire family. It was like a family reunion. Anyway we were hiking around a lake, it was so beautiful. Finn was acting weird I could tell but I didn't really know why."

"So while we were walking, I pulled her off to this little benched area." Finn said.

"More like, oh look at that bench lets go over there." Kurt whispered to Blaine. Blaine giggled, but turned his attention back to the engaged couple.

"He started talking about how he loved me and couldn't see his life with anyone but me, and how much I make him smile and laugh and how he sees a future with me, and it was all very mushy."

"Then I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me." Finn said, turning to face Blaine. "You know what she said?"

"I'm gonna say she said yes."

"Well yes, but first she said 'wait seriously?' Like she didn't believe I actually asked."

"But then I said yes." Mercedes said, pulling her fiancé in for a kiss. Blaine leaned over to Kurt and whispered in his ear. "Please believe it when I ask you to marry me."

Kurt just looked at Blaine with loved filled eyes before pulling him into a sweet kiss.

After lunch they all headed home, where each proceeded to pass out from the full day of shopping.

Christmas Eve

"Blainers!"

"Cooper put Samantha on please."

"But Blainers -."

"Coop, put my daughter on please."

"Okay one sec. Gosh."

He heard some shuffling on the other side then his daughter's cheery voice filled his ear.

"Dad!"

"Hey sweetie! How is Cooper's?"

"Good! We have been having so much fun. I got to help him baby-sit one of his co-workers kids, he was so cute."

"That's really good honey."

"What about you dad? How is Boston?"

"Fun! I got you a little something when Kurt and I went shopping."

"Oh yes! I can't wait until you guys get back!"

"We can't either. How is the dog-sitting going?"

"Oh."

"Oh? What's wrong Sam?"

"Well – is Kurt there?"

Blaine looked around the corner to see Kurt sitting on the couch with a book in his hands. "Yea, why?"

"It's just – may I please talk to him."

"Okay."

He walked over to the couch and handed the phone to Kurt who lifted an eyebrow but took the phone anyway.

"Hello….wait slow down sweetie…okay, Samantha its okay, no really, honey its okay. Shhh, don't you… Sam."

Blaine sat and watched his boyfriend talk to his daughter about who knows what. Kurt's eyes turned from confused to completely endearing. That made him love Kurt even more. He obviously cared so much for his daughter and their family.

"….Okay, I will. I promise sweetie. Okay bye." Kurt hung up the phone and walked over to Blaine, taking a seat on his lap.

"What was that about?" Blaine questioned.

"Samantha had to take Baxter to the vet because he ate chocolate and he is completely fine but she kept apologizing and she started crying and it's just, she is such a doll, because she thought I would be mad, but I think I was more proud than anything, because she took initiative and actually took him to the vet. Does that sound weird?"

"No." Blaine stated simply before kissing him. Slow at first, just showing how much love he felt for the man, then deeper and more passionately. When they pulled apart they were both panting.

"I love you." Blaine said, leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you too. Now can we please take this to our bedroom?"

Blaine laughed, then picked Kurt up and carried him up the stairs.

Christmas Day

Blaine laid in bed, stroking his fingers through Kurt's hair. He just wanted to stay here and not move ever.

"Mmmm, morning." Kurt said, with his eyes still closed.

"Merry Christmas."

"Blaine! Its Christmas!" Kurt said, bolting up fast.

"Uh, yea babe that's what I just said." Blaine said, laughing and trying to make Kurt lay back down.

"Blaine, stop, stop I have to get up and start cooking the things we didn't get started on, oh my god, how did I not set an alarm. What time is it?"

"Kurt, shhhh, come here." Blaine said yanking him back down.

"Blaine, I can't sto-." He was cut off by a hard kiss from Blaine.

"We should just stay up here." Blaine whispered against his lips. Then placed another wet kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Mmm, I can't." Kurt said weakly.

Blaine kissed him again and started trailing his fingers lightly up Kurt's pj shirt. Kurt let out a quiet moan and leaned into the kiss before grin-

"Boys!"

Both sprung apart at the voice outside of their door.

"Breakfast in ten!" Burt yelled before going around and knocking on their door and Finn's which was across the hall.

They looked at each other with wide eyes before breaking out into laughter.

"That was close." Blaine said while trying to get air.

"Way to close. We can't do that anymore." Kurt said still giggle. He pushed up out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. "Get ready Blaine!" He yelled over his shoulder before slamming the door shut.

The six of them sat around the living room, fire going, torn wrapping paper on the ground, all chatting away. They had spent most of the morning in the kitchen and finally decided to move to the living room to open presents. There were only a few large ones left, but everyone had already loved what they had gotten. Blaine was surprised to find that he had more than one present from Kurt's family.

"This one has Kurt's name on it. It's from Blaine."

Kurt gave a pointed look before taking the large box and opening it. Beneath the paper was a Single Cup Coffee Maker. He looked over to Blaine with a large grin. He had been complaining about his coffee maker for the last few weeks. And now he had a brand new one.

"Blaine…you didn't have to get me this." Kurt said, placing the box down and moving over to him.

"But I did." He said before leaning up and placing a small kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Here, I got you something too."

He handed Blaine a package and watched as he unwrapped it. Inside sat a wall clock, on what looked like a New Your Times Newspaper. Kurt got it hand crafted so that the headline said Blaine and his name.

"Wow, this is amazing. Kurt thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile.

Once everything had been opened they all started chatting, Burt and Carole trying to clean up while Finn and Mercedes looked over their small pile.

Kurt was leaning on Blaine's arm just taking in the scent of the man and never wanting to leave the spot.

"Merry Christmas Kurt." Blaine said with a sigh.

"First of many." He said with a smile.

Friday December 31st

Blaine sat in the congregation with the rest of Finn and Mercedes families watching the ceremony with wide smiles. They were trading rings and all Blaine could do was look at Kurt. He was in a tux, which was fitted fantastically and his hair was all done up. He looked amazing. Blaine couldn't help let his mind wonder as he thought about his own wedding day – someday hopefully. He could see it now, in a year or two. The two of them, standing in front of their friends and family, with Samantha up by the alter next to them. Exchanging vows and 'I do's' and just being in love. He looked back over to Kurt who was looking at him with an amused smile and it was only then that he realized he had wet cheeks. He smiled a little and then looked back to the couple.

"Do you Finn Hudson; take Mercedes Jones to be your wife?"

"I do." He said with a large, goofy grin.

"And do you Mercedes Jones; take Finn Hudson to your husband?"

"I do."

They were both smiling wide at each other and it made Blaine smile even larger. They were truly in love.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Finn you may now kiss your beautiful wife."

The two kissed and clapping and cheering rang throughout the church. As Kurt passed with the wedding party Blaine winked, earning him a blush. He smiled and then joined the rest of the family and filed out of the church.

Blaine was chatting with one of Kurt's cousins at the table he was seated at, when a voice came over the loud speaker, silencing the entire room. The reception so far was flawless. The wedding colors, royal blue and silver, decorated the room, with the wedding party table up front and family and friend tables scattered around the room. Blaine was seated with Finn and Kurt's family and a few of their cousins. He had talked to them most of the night, and if he was being honest he could imagine fitting in perfectly with the rest of his relatives. It was getting close to midnight on New Year's Eve and from the looks of it, Kurt was getting ready to give his speech.

"Hello Everyone. Thank you all for coming out to this special night. If you don't know me I'm Kurt Hummel and Finn's _older_ brother." Everyone laughed as Kurt shot a look to Finn and emphasized the word. "I've known these two, for a long time. Mercedes has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, we used to do everything together, shop, sing, watch movies and even have the same crush." Kurt winked over at her and she blushed a little. "I remember the day Finn came home and brought his new girlfriend. I wasn't there the first night so when I got home and saw Mercedes I thought she had just come to see me. When I asked Finn where his girlfriend was everyone laughed. Both Finn and Mercedes snorted and I just stood in awe in front of them all because Finn never use to snort. And that's when I knew that 'Cedes was this new amazing girl he had been telling me about. I never understood why they didn't tell me sooner but from that night I just knew they were going to get married. These two were made for each other and I couldn't be happier for them, Congratulations!" Kurt helped up his glass as did everyone in the room and then took a sip from their glasses. Kurt sat down and a tall Latina stood on the other side and started her speech. It was all very sentimental.  
The meals were brought out and everyone ate and chatted. Around ten people started making their way to the dance floor and soon it was a mob of people jumping up and down and dancing like it didn't even matter. Blaine had dragged Kurt out onto the floor and he couldn't help but giggle at Kurt's moves.  
Fifteen minutes until the New Year the songs slowed down and couples danced closer.  
Blaine pulled Kurt toward him and he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt placed his arms around his neck and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, his small puffs of air hitting Blaine's neck.

"I love you." Kurt whispered into his ear.

"I love you too. Did you know this could be us in a few years?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Dancing at our own wedding in front of our families."  
Kurt didn't know what to say so he just pressed his lips to Blaine's, putting all his emotions in that one kiss. Blaine pulled back and they rested their foreheads together.  
The count down started but they only has eyes for each other. Lost in eyes full of emotion.

"5..4..3..2..1..HAPPY NEW YEAR" Rang throughout the venue and everyone kissed.

"Happy New Year Kurt."

Blaine and Kurt rode the elevator up to the hotel room they were sharing lips pressed together. This time things felt different, they felt more connected. The bell rang indicating they had reached their floor. They pulled apart and walked together closely to the room. As soon as they were inside Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Kurt moaned against his lips and Blaine smiled pulling him closer. He carefully ran his fingers along the hem of Kurt's shirt. His fingers were shaking with the nerves he was feeling. He wasn't sure what to expect from tonight but it would definitely mean something to the both of them. He looked up and hazel met blue before he tentatively leaned back in and kissed him slowly and sweetly. Blaine wanted to take this slow. He leaned back from the kiss and put their foreheads, just taking in Kurt's scent. Vanilla. It made him smile. Over the past five months Blaine had learned to love that scent. He had learned to love a lot about Kurt.

"I love you." He said against Kurt's neck. Almost as much as he loved his own daughter. As much as his own family. He honestly couldn't think of life without the man beneath him.

"I love you too Blaine." He was smiling up at him. It made Blaine's heart melt. No matter how many times they said it, it still made his heart race, and put butterflies in his stomach. He leaned in again putting everything he felt into that one kiss. It was slow, but hot. It felt like fireworks, like it always did, but somehow this was different. Their lips slid together in perfect harmony and soon Kurt's tongue slid across his bottom lip. Without even thinking he opened his mouth and Kurt's tongue dipped in running over the back of his front teeth. That was one of his biggest turn-ons, and he could feel all his blood rushing south. He broke the kiss to place wet kisses down Kurt's jaw and down to his neck. Blaine latched on to one spot and started sucking and twirling his tongue around. Kurt giving off low breathy moans because of the action.

"Make love to me Blaine." Kurt whispered into his ear. He stopped his attack at Kurt's neck and looked into crystal blue orbs. They were full of love and want.

"…okay" he said, a small smile playing at his lips. Blaine stepped back from Kurt and carefully pulled Kurt's shirt over his head, never breaking eye contact. He leaned back and kissed him placing both his hands on the wall behind Kurt. Kurt jumped up a little and wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips and pulled him closer. He smiled against Kurt's lips before pulling back again. He let out a whine, before realizing what Blaine was doing. Blaine backed up a little, Kurt's legs still around him and started walking back towards the bed. His hands were placed under Kurt's thighs and he started kissing him again. Kurt couldn't help but giggle at the action, dropping his head onto Blaine's shoulder. The shorter man carried them all the way to the bed before dropping Kurt onto it. Kurt laid back and Blaine jumped onto the bed as well, making them both bounce. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine looking down at him with a wide grin.

"You're beautiful you know." Blaine said with a shy smile. Kurt just smiled back and then pulled Blaine back down for a kiss, his fingers finding the back of his neck, and tangling into his hair. Kurt started pulling at Blaine's shirt, and finally pulled it over his head. Kurt ran his fingers through the dusting of hair on his chest and smiled, leaning up to kiss his collar bone. The feeling made a shiver go through Blaine's body.

They kissed for what felt like forever before Blaine couldn't take the uncomfortable feeling from being so hard against his jeans. He knew Kurt had to be feeling the same way, so he started kissing down his neck. Then moved on to his chest, lightly grazing over his nipples, then going further. He started fumbling with Kurt's belt and that's when he realized just how nervous he was. Sure he had had plenty of one night stands in his past, but this was different. This was Kurt. This was love.

Once he finally was able to get the belt off, he went back to pressing feather light kisses to Kurt's lips while grazing his fingers over the top of his jeans. He dipped his fingers into Kurt's pants and Kurt let out a low moan at the feeling. Blaine started pushing Kurt's pants off until he was just in his tight black boxers. He leaned down and started mouthing at the wet spot that was visible on his boxers.

Kurt moaned at the feeling of pleasure that pulsed through his body. He started to grip onto Blaine's back, trying to keep himself steady. He then quickly ran his fingers down Blaine's back and smiled as he felt the shorter man shiver. Kurt started to tug at Blaine's jeans. He helped with getting them off; finally it was just the two of them in boxers. Kurt yanked Blaine back up for a heated kiss, needing more contact with his mouth. He marveled at how hard Blaine was against him as he rolled his hips up to meet with the man above him.

"Mmm Kurt…" Blaine had barely been able to say. That feeling was too much and in one swift motion he pulled off Kurt's boxers, basking in the sight in front of him. He smiled and trailed his fingers down Kurt's body until wrapping his fingers loosely around Kurt's length. The moan that Kurt let out at the feeling of Blaine's fingers wrapped around him wouldn't be classified as human.

"I think," Blaine heard Kurt say breathy. "That one of us is o-over dressed." Blaine laughed a little before finally slipping out of his boxers. The cold air hitting his fully hard member made him gasp.

He turned his attention back to Kurt, and saw his eyes closed face twisted in pleasure. He leaned back down and took Kurt's head into his mouth. He sucked it lightly, just tasting and reveling in the fact that he could do this. Kurt's fingers instantly flew to Blaine's hair and he let out a choked moan. Blaine leaned back and Kurt whimpered at the loss. But then he was back licking up and down Kurt's length, smiling at the sounds he heard from above. He teased the head one more time before taking him fully in his mouth. Kurt gripped tighter to Blaine's hair, and kept himself from bucking his hips up.

Blaine pulled off Kurt and moved back up, capturing his lips in a slow kiss. This was the first time they had been together like this, and he wanted to make it special. He was with the one person he loved and planned on spending the rest of his life with. He wanted to have a big wedding, just like Finn had, he wanted to write his own vows and read them to Kurt, he wanted to maybe have another child with this man beneath him, and move into a bigger house, and raise Samantha together and then grow old in the same house filled with the memories that they once shared. He wanted everything, and that feeling was so over whelming for him.

"I love you so much Kurt." Blaine whispered in his ear. He felt Kurt smiled against his cheek and then place a light peck there.

Blaine took his time, putting a pillow under Kurt's hips, pulling out the lube and condom before going back to Kurt's lips. His lips where swollen, plump and pink and Blaine's favorite part of his entire body. Kurt was always so kissable. Blaine teased Kurt's hole before pushing the tip of his finger in, taking note of the sharp in take of air from above him.

He went slow and gentle, not wanting to push Kurt too far but soon he was begging _'moremoremore'_ and Blaine complied. Soon one finger was two, and two became three. Kurt's hips were rolling at the same time Blaine's fingers pumped in and out.

"I – I'm ready." Kurt finally said. Blaine just nodded, before unwrapping the condom with shaky fingers.

He shouldn't be this nervous because it was just him and Kurt. Kurt and Blaine. They belonged together, and had already done so much showing the love, this was just another way to show it.

With the condom on, he lined up with Kurt's opening and then looked up meeting his eyes, full of love and happiness. He smiled at Blaine, and with that Blaine pushed in, slowly at first, so that Kurt could get use to the burn. After a few moments Kurt nodded and Blaine started moving.

After finding a rhythm and the perfect angle, they rocked together, low moans filling the room. Soon Kurt started getting louder and his hands clenched tighter to Blaine's bicep and he knew that Kurt was close, so he reached between and took hold of his length.

"B-Blaine." Kurt let out as a low moan. "God…."

After only a few strokes, Kurt came onto his own chest and Blaine's hand with a scream. Just seeing Kurt undone like that made Blaine come. Seeing white as he closed his eyes, and went over the edge, Kurt's name spilling from his lips.

When they both come down from their high, Blaine pulled out of Kurt, disposing the condom and going to get a wet cloth. He came back and cleaned both himself and Kurt off before climbing back into bed. Kurt instantly pushed himself back into Blaine's arms, sighing in content.

"I love you Blaine. So much." He said, lids drooping.

Blaine placed a kiss to the nape of Kurt's neck and nuzzled into his hair. "I love you too." The laid in each other arms for a while, just taking in everything that happened. The amount of love they shared, how much they both wanted the other, their plans for the future, and just being together. Finally they both fall asleep in the early morning of the New Year, small smiles on both of their lips.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey Guys! Wow, sorry for that wait! This chapter gave me trouble, but I liked the way it turned out! Let me know what you think?**_

Saturday January 1st

Blaine woke up with an arm draped over his exposed stomach, and limbs tangled with his under the warm blankets. He smiled as the memories of last night flooded back into his mind. He had practically promised a future with Kurt, a wedding, another kid, a life spent together. He felt Kurt shift behind him, so he turned around.

"Hey." He said quietly, placing a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Hi." He said with a dreamy smile.

"How are you?" Blaine asked, running his hand up and down Kurt's back.

"Amazing," He said back, smiling larger. "But I was hoping we could talk?"

"Uhm, yea sure."

"It's just – we took a big step last night, which I loved, don't get me wrong. But we never uhm talked about our uh, pasts."

_Oh._ "Oh, you mean like sex partners?"

"Yea…"

Blaine tugged Kurt closer, finding the blush on his cheeks adorable.

"Alright, let's talk now. Do you want me to go first?"

"Uhm sure, yea yea you can go."

"Okay – well, during high school I only had one serious boyfriend and we didn't really do anything. During college I guess you could say I got a little crazy, I mean I did the whole one night stand thing a lot, but always protected, so please don't freak out on me. I was a horny college student. And obviously, Heather happened, which gave me my biggest blessing. I think that's pretty much it."

"So nothing serious?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, I never really dated after Sam was born."

"Alright."

"What about you?"

"I never dated through high school so I didn't have my first real relationship until college. I dated a few guys here and there until…." He trailed off.

"Until what?" Blaine asked, not wanting to push.

"I met this guy Josiah. We dated for awhile, actually we lived together for a year, until one night uhm, I came back to find all his stuff gone." Kurt let out a small sob, and a few tears fell down his face. "No note no anything, he just disappeared."

"Kurt…,"

"It was the only long term relationship I had. I thought we were going to get married. I was so confused why all of a sudden he just left, it made no sense. I mean yes we were young but I just didn't get it. We could have waited but no –," Another sob.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine said, practically pulling Kurt into his lap.

"But in someway I'm thankful for it all." He said sniffling and nuzzling into Blaine. "That whole situation made me who I am today. A lot stronger and a lot more determined. And I got to meet you, which I can't really argue with. But I just can't go through that kind of heart break again. I don't even know how I managed the first few months after he left. I was an absolute mess."

"Kurt I would never – never leave you in a million years. God, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too." Then he was surging forward and capturing Kurt's lips into a sweet kiss.

Monday January 10th

Blaine walked back into his small apartment after his first day back to work in almost two weeks. Samantha also went back to school and if he was being honest he was glad to be back in the swing of things.

He walked toward the kitchen, looking over to see Sam watching TV in the living room, before setting his brief case on the table and looking over to see the taller man working at the stove.

Music was playing as Blaine went up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey," He whispered as he kissed the exposed skin on Kurt's neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to cook dinner, and surprise you." Kurt said turning all the way around, and draping he arms across Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly before pulling back and smiling. "Well I for one am happy that you are here." Blaine kissed him one last time before detangling his limbs and going to see his daughter and change.

By the time he got back to the kitchen Samantha was at the table while Kurt was placing serving dishes down. They all sat down and started eating, chatting easily.

Half way through dinner was when things got awkward.

"Hey dad?" Samantha asked shyly.

"Yea?"

"Uhm – today – well we started a new unit and it's the girls in one class and boys in another – and our teacher Ms. Herman told us to ask our parent's uhm a question."

Blaine was slightly confused; he looked over to Kurt to see him staring at Blaine with wide eyes. _What was going on?_

"Okay sweetie, what's the question?"

"What's uhm, what's sex?" She asked barely over a whisper.

Blaine choked on the water he had been taking a sip of. That wasn't what he was expecting. But it made sense – having girls in one room, the boys in another. Blaine open and closed his mouth multiple times. This was going to be awkward. She was only ten, and wouldn't be having sex for another eight to ten years if he had any say. He sat silently staring at his daughter when he suddenly felt a warm hand on his thigh. He looked over to Kurt who gave a small smile and a gentle squeeze to his leg.

"Well sweetie, sex is something physical that happens between two people who love each other very very much." Another squeeze from Kurt's hand. "When you know you love that person so much its, uhm naturally the next step."

"Okay – but, uhm – well I guess I still don't really get the concept."

"Right now you might be a little young to know every concept of sex – and that's perfectly fine because you will definitely be learning about that in this new unit."

"But is sex – like bad? Could I do it now?"

That question made Kurt choke on what he was eating, and Blaine had to suppress a smile, but it quickly faded as he turned back to his daughter.

"Sex isn't, bad per say. But there are definitely consequences of being too young. There are STD's and the possibility of getting pregnant. Sex is between two people who are older, and have a deeper level of attraction, or uhm maybe that's not the right word,… uh, Samantha you know what puberty is right?"

"Sort of…"

"Okay, well it's different for everyone. Mostly for girls its them turning into women – developing breasts and starting their periods and puberty has everything with sex. You grow up and you understand the commitment and what it feels to actually be so in love with that one person. When you're a teenager you start having feelings and attractions to certain people. When you start dating sex might be brought up – at an older age of course – and you might be thinking about it. But sweetie, if you don't want to have sex, don't. If you don't want that physical connection with that person because you don't love them, then don't. Sex isn't just getting it out of they way, it means something special."

"Okay – but dad, what if when I am older, I do want to have uhm sex?"

"Then promise me – when that special person whether it's a boy or a girl, whoever you love – promise me that you will come and talk to me before. Because Samantha I will always be there to talk about anything with you."

Samantha nodded then opened her mouth again. "I have another question."

"Ask away."

"Where's my mom?"

Blaine didn't know what to say. When Samantha had asked about her mom when she was three he told her that "mommy thought daddy would take better care of you" and that was that. But now she was older and deserved the truth.

"She – I actually don't know Sam."

"But – you two had – you know, that's how I'm here right?!" Samantha said, panic written all over her face.

Blaine got up and went over to kneel in front of his daughter. "You're right – you were my miracle, my little baby girl who I thought would never be able to happen and I love you so much honey. But your mom and I – we were young when you gracefully came into our lives – and she wasn't ready for that responsibility – so she left. But baby, she left because she loved you so much she wanted you to have a better life. She wanted you to live in the best possible environment and that was with me."

Samantha had tears streaming down her face as she flung herself into her dads arms.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too baby girl."

"And thank you – for everything."

"You know you can always talk to me about anything honey."

"I know."

Blaine kissed her forehead and then stood up and went back to his seat next to Kurt.

"Oh dad?"

"Yea?"

"I was uhm – wondering if maybe we could go shopping for a training bra." Samantha asked, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Sure – we can do that."

Samantha nodded and the quickly excused herself, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone. Blaine let out a sigh. _God, why did he feel like this?_

"Blaine…"

He looked up to Kurt with a weak smile. "I'm fine – I just, God I wish sometimes that Heather was still here. To talk about these things. There's only so much I know."

Kurt got up, and went to straddle Blaine; kissing his forehead. "You did such an amazing job Bee, you did everything right."

Blaine smiled. "Bee?"

"Oh – uhm, did I say that out loud? Its just a little nickname, wow sorry I shouldn't,"

"I love it, and I love you."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too."

Saturday January 15th

Blaine couldn't think of a better way to spend his 33rd birthday. When Kurt had surprised him with three tickets to Colorado he was skeptical at first. But a puppy pout from both his loves and they had left early that Friday morning, even though Samantha was missing a day of school.

Friday they spent most of the day getting checked into their suit at Winter Park before they all went to the outdoor heated pool for awhile.

After returning to their room, they all showered and went to dinner then turned in for the evening. Samantha more than anything – passing out with a movie playing in the background.

Saturday they hit the slopes, and while it had been awhile for both Blaine and Samantha, they got their 'mojo' back on the third run. Kurt on the other hand was a completely different story.

It wasn't that he was bad, he just wasn't practiced. He would do fine one run, and then spend the next run on his butt the whole time. By noon he was clearly done with snowboarding.

Blaine just laughed and pulled him in for a hug and a light kiss before once again all three were heading down the snow covered mountain.

After a full day of snowboarding they made their way to a mountain side restaurant known for their fondue.

They at it all, cheese, meats, chocolate, they left nothing on the plates.

Once back to their room Samantha went down to the pool, while Kurt and Blaine cuddled on the couch, fire lit and a romantic movie playing on the flat screen.

By Sunday none of them wanted to leave, content with staying here forever, but they all knew they had to. They had to get back to school and work. That didn't make it any easier.

As they sat in the cab back to their apartment in New York, Blaine couldn't help but smile at how happy he was.

Saturday January 22nd

It started like every other Saturday. Kurt and Baxter coming over the night before and then Kurt making breakfast the next morning.

Now they were all sitting on the couch, Samantha watching something on Disney Channel, while Kurt worked on lesson plans and Blaine worked on a house outlay for his upcoming showing.

It was mostly silent, except for the occasional bark from Baxter.

The doorbell rang through out the apartment, making Baxter go crazy. Blaine sighed, detangling himself from Kurt and getting up. Why did people always feel the need to ruin his weekend?

He unlocked the door and froze.

A middle aged woman stood in front of him, smiling a little. He knew that smile to well. He saw it everyday from his daughter. She had long golden locks down to her shoulders, and she was wearing a yellow pea coat with jeans and _Uggs. _She looked the same as all those years ago – just older – maybe more mature.

"Heather?"

"Hey Blainey."

He vaguely heard someone come up behind him, but he was to shocked to process anything that was happening.

"Who is it babe?"

He didn't move, or answer.

"Hi." Heather said quietly.

Kurt smiled. "Hi, not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh not rude at all, hi I'm Heather." She stuck out her hand.

Kurt's smile faded for only a second, before he plastered on a fake on and took her hand. "Pleasure."

"What?" What the hell are you dong here Heather?" Blaine said, finally getting his voice back.

"Blaine…" Kurt said softly.

"No, I have a right to know what the _hell _are you doing here?"

"Can we talk? Please?" Heather asked, ignoring the question.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose before moving aside to let her in.

"Kitchen." He said, pointing the way to the room. She nodded and disappeared through the arch way. "Please – take Sam shopping or something, please."

Kurt just nodded, not asking questions. He left Blaine leaning in the foyer before returning with a confused looking Samantha. Kurt shuffled her out the door, then placed a light kiss to Blaine's cheek with an 'I love you' then he was alone again. He let out a deep sigh and went to the kitchen.

Heather was seated at the table, playing with a ring on her thumb. Blaine sat opposite of her, after placing two cups of coffee on the table.

"Thanks."

"Mmm…"

"So how long have you been married?" She asked.

Blaine let out a short laugh. "Not married."

"Oh I just thought…"

"Someday hopefully. Too him."

She smiled weakly then looked down at her coffee again.

"Heather, what are you doing here?"

"I don't really know," She looked up to see Blaine raise his eyebrows. "Ben told me I should probably come and make things right."

"Ben?"

"He's my husband, and the father of my three year old."

"Wow."

"Yea…"

They sat in silence again before Heather spoke up.

"I want to get to know her."

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times, surprised by her confession. "No."

Her head shot up. "Wh-What?"

"You think I'm going to let you walk in here after ten years and just let you get to know my daughter."

"She's my daughter too." Heather said.

"She might be – but you are not her mom. You left Heather. I raised her, she had nothing from you. You weren't there! What the fuck were you even thinking when you left?"

"…I was young."

"So was I! I grew up fast when you left!"

"I-I'm sorry."

Blaine snapped his head to look at her; eyes glazed with tears.

"Blaine I'm so sorry. You don't even know, I regret leaving everyday. I needed to find and tell you how sorry I am. I know it probably doesn't change anything or mean anything to you, but I'm just so sorry."

Blaine sighed. This was a bad idea, a really really bad idea. "Maybe, you could get to know her."

"Really?" She asked, clearly shocked.

"Slowly – but she could use a female figure in her life."

"I don't even know what to say!"

"I just need to work everything out in my head first okay?"

"Yes! Yes take all the time you need."

Tuesday January 25th

Three days. It took three days until Samantha finally got to meet her mom. But it was with persistent bugging that she finally got it out of her dad who the lady was that came on Saturday and then with constant begging to finally meet her. The four of them sat in the living quietly talking for a bit, before the awkward silence over took.

When her mom spoke – she smiled.

"Do you maybe want to go shopping Samantha?"

"Yes! Yes! Can I dad?"

A look passed over her fathers face but quickly passed before he was nodding slowly.

She smiled and god up with Heather before they were leaving her dad and Kurt. She waved and turned around and got in the car, ready to shop.

"You know you didn't have to let her go."

"Yes, I did." Blaine said.

"Why? She's your daughter, not Heather's; you didn't have to let her go if you didn't want her to."

"Yes I did! Don't you get it? I'm going to lose my daughter! Heather is an amazing person, even after all these years, she is still the same fun, loving person. And Samantha is going to want to be with her all the time! I'm nothing to her! Sam won't want to be here with me anymore once she gets to know Heather more, hell I wouldn't want to be here with me."

Kurt sat there, watching the man he loved fall apart right in front of him. Blaine fell to the floor, crying into his hands, his whole body shaking. Kurt was up in a flash running over to Blaine, who flew in his arms the second they were side by side. He had never seen Blaine like this; he was always put together and confident. This was a broken Blaine.

"Shh, you know that's not true, Blaine, you are an amazing father, Samantha loves you more than anything, she would never leave you, so stop thinking like that." Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, hugging him closer.

They sat there longer, until Blaine's cries turned to sniffles. Until Samantha came home with bags full of clothes, telling them all about her shopping trip. Until she went to bed and Kurt left, and until Blaine was once again left with his own thoughts, his heart breaking a little more as his daughters words replayed over and over.

Thursday January 27th

Kurt sat at his desk, going over tomorrow's lesson plan when there was a small cough next to him. He looked over to see Samantha standing next to him.

"Hi sweetie, what do you need?"

"Could we… talk?"

The look on her face told him it was serious, so he put his plans away giving her his full attention.

"Absolutely."

"It's about my mom. She wants to know if I would stay with her this weekend, and I really want to but I'm afraid to ask dad."

"Why are you afraid to ask him? You know he would let you."

"I know it's just that we always do things on the weekends with you, and I don't want him getting mad at mom."

"Sweetie he wouldn't get mad. He may be a little disappointed, but you can always make up that time next weekend."

"But he always looks so upset every time I bring her up. I don't want him to hate me."

"Hey Samantha look at me." She lifted her eyes to meet his. "He would never in a billion, trillion years hate you. He loves you with all his heart, he's just getting used to the whole situation okay? He will be more comfortable with time, but it's only been a week. You gotta give your dad time."

She nodded. "Okay. But do you think I could still ask?"

Kurt gave her a smile and pulled her into a hug. "Ask. It never hurts to ask."

Sunday January 30th

Blaine lay in the warm bed at Kurt's apartment, looking over to the sleeping figure next to him. Even though he was still a little down about Samantha spending the weekend with Heather, he was willing to look past it if all he got to do all day was stay in this position.

"Stop staring you creep." Kurt said, eyes still closed and a small smile playing at his lips.

"But you look amazing."

Kurt rolled over to face Blaine. "Its morning, no one looks amazing in the morning."

"Well you do." Blaine said, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Well, how about we shower, so we both look amazing."

Blaine gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "Are you saying I don't look amazing right now?"

Kurt just giggled and got up, stripping his pajamas off and going toward the bathroom. "Coming?" He yelled over his shoulder.

Blaine smiled wide and ran towards the bathroom. Maybe he would be okay after all.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Holy Poop you guys. It's been like...half a year since I've updated. Like HOLY FLIPPIN POOP! Sorry Sorry Sorry! If you've read my other stories you know why, but really it was just a lot of personal life issues I had to handle. I lost someone so dear to me and that really got to me. It was a lot tougher then I thought it would ever be, so if you have ever lost someone you love, I'm so sorry. From the very bottom of my heart I'm so sorry. I understand what you went through. **_

_**That being said I'm back! I will finish this story and there will be a sequel dammit! **_

_**I'm on summer break so that should help :)**_

_**Sorry for the long authors note (But not really!) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Friday February 4th

The loud blaring of his phone pulled him out of slumber. It felt like he could never get a full night's sleep, but still Blaine rolled over and grabbed his phone. "Mph hello?" He said groggily.

"Blaine! Oh my god Blaine, my entire floor is covered in water, I don't…I'm not really sure what's going on, but it's really wet." Kurt said frantically from the other side.

"Hey, hey Kurt shhh what happened?"

"I don't know! Blaine what should I do?"

"Call your landlord okay? I'll be over in five minutes!" With that he hung up and got up, dressing quickly and calling Lacy, his next door neighbor.

"Thanks so much, I'll be back to take her to school." He said as he tried to put his jacket on.

"Blaine, calm down, go take care of your man. I'll get her taken care of."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you so much." He kissed his neighbors cheek and rushed to Kurt's apartment.

He arrived ten minutes later to see half the apartment building tenants outside and a few fire trucks parked around. He spotted Kurt right away, a small puppy wiggling in his arms, and a mortified look on his face.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled walking over to him. Kurt's faced turned into a relieved smile and he fell into Blaine's out stretched arms. "What's going on?"

Kurt sighed. "A pipe burst. Water is everywhere. Apparently it's going to take at least a month to fix all the apartments, so I have to find a place to say while I find a new place to live. Which I have no idea how that's going to happen considering I have a full time job!"

Blaine was already turning it over in his head. This was the perfect opportunity, but when is it too early to ask someone to move in? "Uh Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"You could, uhm, Kurt do you want to move in with me?"

Kurt pulled out of Blaine's arms and looked up to him with large blue eyes. "Really?"

"Yea, I mean, if you want to, but we have room and I would love to be closer to you. And I just… its not to soon is it?"

"No, no I would love to move in with you." Kurt said with a large smile. "But you'll have to deal with Baxter."

Blaine smiled and leaned into too lightly kiss Kurt's lips. "I think we can manage."

"Great." Kurt said before kissing Blaine hard on the mouth.

"Samantha!" Blaine yelled from the front door of their apartment, Kurt coming up behind him with a few boxes in his arms and Baxter jumping around his feet.

It was already well past four and Kurt and Blaine spent most of the day packing up Kurt's apartment and getting everything ready to move into the 'new' place.

Samantha came tumbling out of the living room, marker on her face, and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up to see her father and Kurt, but her face immediately went into a broad grin when she saw the puppy. She squealed and ran over to them, falling to the floor and petting Baxter, Kurt laughing in the background.

"Sweetie, we need to talk about something important, so kitchen please."

Samantha nodded and stood up quickly, making her way to the kitchen and sitting down at the table in the corner. Blaine and Kurt followed behind her, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Honey, last night, Kurt's apartment got flooded."

"Oh no!"

Kurt laughed a little before continuing for Blaine. "Yea, but your dad asked me if I wanted to move in with all of you."

"Really!?" Samantha said in an overly excited tone.

"Mhmm."

"Is that alright with you?" Her father asked, just wanting to make sure.

"Of course dad!"

Blaine smiled. "Okay then. Come help us get his boxes."

Samantha nodded and moved toward the door to help with unloading all of Kurt's things. With all three helping it only took them a little while longer before the living room was filled with an array of boxes labeled kitchen, bathroom and misc.

"What's for dinner?" Kurt asked, coming up behind Blaine, who was sitting on Samantha's bed as she packed.

"Well I'm spending the weekend with mom, so I'm not gonna be here." Samantha said from her closet. Right in that moment the doorbell rang.

Blaine gave a half smile and walked to the front door, opening it revealing Heather and a small toddler in her arms.

"Hi Blaine."

"Hey, who do we have here?" Blaine asked, waving at the smiling child.

"Hunter."

"Hello there Hunter." The baby smiled even larger and giggled.

Samantha came down the hallway, Kurt behind her with a bright pink suitcase in hand and smiling as Sam talked about what they were doing this weekend.

"Mom!" Samantha ran forward and hugged her before leaning up and placing a kiss on Hunter's cheek. She then turned around to Blaine and Kurt, pulling them both into a hug. "Bye! Love you!" And with that she, Heather and Hunter were leaving.

Blaine watched them go, then shut the door and turned to Kurt. "So, it's your first night in the new place. Anything exciting you want to do?"

Kurt stepped in closer, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "Well I may have a few things in mind."

Blaine smiled and gave him a kiss. "I think we can get those taken care of."

Monday February 7th

Blaine, Kurt and Samantha were all relaxing in the living room. The TV on, but no one really paying attention as they all chatted about their days.

Samantha was talking about the new lunch choices at school when Kurt's cellphone started ringing. He looked down and a confused and worried expression graced his face. He quickly got up and answered, walking into the kitchen.

"Carole is everything alright?...Oh, right, wait is that this Wednesday?...uhm its just, I moved..yes - … mhmm, I'll – if you…I'll email you the new address okay?...yes Carole. Yes. Yes. No. Alright love you too. Bye." Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he reentered the living room, taking his spot next to Blaine.

"Hey, who was it?" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"Carole. Remember when I said my parents were visiting?" Blaine nodded, showing his understanding. Kurt squeezed his hand. "Well apparently they are coming Wednesday."

"Okay, they can sleep in the guest bedroom, I'll just need to set it up."

"Wait," Kurt said. "You aren't freaking out about this?"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I? They're your parents Kurt. They're a big part of your life, and hopefully soon to be a big part of our lives, so of course they can stay here."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you both!" Samantha shouted from her spot next to them.

They all laughed, Blaine squeezing Kurt's hand just a little harder.

Wednesday February 9th

"Hey kiddo!" Burt said from the door. Kurt was standing in the foyer as Carole and his father entered the apartment.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Burt."

Burt looked up to Blaine and smiled. "Oh hey there. Long time no see."

Blaine smiled. "It's really great to see you both again."

"You too sweetie." Carole said coming up and hugging Blaine.

"What are the plans for tonight?" Burt huffed out, sitting on the couch.

"Well we need to wait for Samantha -."

"Oh right, how is she?" Burt asked.

"Uh," Blaine said, taken aback by the amount of concern in Burt's voice. "She's really good."

"That's great. We can't wait to meet her." Carole said, sitting next to Burt.

"She wants to go Ice Skating, and I thought that would be fun for us to do." Kurt said to his parents.

Burt started laughing. "Good luck getting me to ice skate."

Blaine and Kurt laughed from where they sat at a table in Bryant Park. Burt, Carole and Sam were on the ice. Apparently getting Burt to get on the ice wasn't that hard when you were a ten year old girl. The minute they met, Sam had Burt wrapped around her finger.

"This will be a great few days if Burt keeps doing whatever my daughter asks." Blaine said, taking a sip of coffee.

"I agree. I'm just really happy that she likes them and vice versa."

"Of course she loves them. Your parents are amazing." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his, and kissed his knuckles.

Kurt smiled and snuggled closer to Blaine. "I love you."

"Love you too babe."

"Dad!"

The two looked up to see Sam and the two parents walking back towards them. All with large smiles on their faces.

"Hey sweetie."

"Burt and Carole wanted to take me out to dinner. Would that be okay?"

Blaine looked up to see Burt smiling and Carole looking at Kurt with bright eyes. He looked over to Kurt, who nodded his head. "Of course honey. We'll just go back home and do some work. You three go have fun. But home by nine, she has school tomorrow."

"Thanks dad!" She ran up and hugged him before turning back and taking both Carole and Burt's hands in hers and pulling them down the side walk.

"Well, it would seem that we have the house all to ourselves." Kurt whispered.

"Mm it would." Blaine gave Kurt a kiss and got up, holding out his hand. "Shall we?"

"Yea, let's go." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and they started toward their apartment.

Kurt and Blaine were lying in bed, Blaine on the computer, Kurt reading a book when there was a knock on the door.

"Yea?" Kurt shouted.

Burt opened the door, and entered the room. "Hey, just wanted to say goodnight."

"Night dad."

"Goodnight Burt."

He smiled and started walking toward the door when he stopped and turned around again. "Blaine?"

"Yes?" he said, looking up from his computer.

"You have a really amazing daughter."

Blaine smiled wide. "Thank you Burt. That – wow that means a lot."

Burt nodded. "Alright, well goodnight." He exited the room.

"That girl has got him wrapped around her finger." Kurt said, giggling.

"Yea, I know." Blaine agreed.

Kurt put his book down, and pushed Blaine down, the computer completely forgotten. "I love you Blaine, I really really love you."

"I love you too Kurt, so much." Blaine said, tugging him closer.

Thursday February 10th

Blaine entered the apartment after a hectic day, to find an even more hectic living room. Burt and Carole sat on the couch laughing at the show Samantha and Cooper were putting on in front of the TV. Kurt was sitting in the arm chair, giggling too, while Baxter, the now almost year old Bernese Mountain jumped around, tripping most of the time. His paws were too big for his body and Blaine always felt the need to laugh. He would hopefully grow into them eventually.

Blaine was just about to join the group when he stopped on the spot. What the hell was Cooper doing here?

He stood still in his spot for a minute before Kurt saw him, a large smile gracing his face. He got up and made his way to Blaine.

"Carole absolutely loves Cooper." Was the first thing Kurt said. He then placed a small peck on Blaine's lips.

"What's he doing here?"

Kurt shrugged. "No clue. He was here when I got home."

Cooper finally saw Blaine and smiled a little before going back to Samantha. Blaine sighed knowing it must be something important for his brother to come over instead of just calling.

He left the room and went straight to his and Kurt's room, changing into jeans and a t-shirt. When he re-entered the living room everyone was sitting down and chatting.

"Dinner Plans?" Burt asked as Blaine took a seat next to Kurt.

"FONDUE!" Samantha shouted. "Please dad please?"

Blaine sighed quietly, but nodded. "Sure, we do have some special people with us."  
Samantha smiled. "Yay!" She got up and ran to the front door, yelling at everyone else to follow. They all laughed but followed anyway, getting ready to go to dinner.

Later that night as everyone else played games in the kitchen Blaine and Cooper sat in the living room, quietly discussing life.

"Wait, they didn't say why they were visiting?"

Cooper shook his head. "No, mom just said they needed to tell us something."

Blaine rubbed his hands over his face. "Okay, well when are they coming?"

"In a few days, I think the Hummel's will still be here. They can all meet, so that's good I guess."

"That makes me more nervous."

"You'll be fine." Cooper said, patting his back and standing up. "Now let's go join game night."

Saturday February 12th

Blaine woke up early. Earlier then he would on most weekends but today was busy. His parents were coming into town, it was Burt and Carole's last day in town and Valentine's Day was in two days and he still hadn't thought of anything for Kurt.

He was frantically working in his office when the doorbell rang and someone pounded on the door. He sighed and got up, making his way to the front room. The rest of the house was already up, Burt and Carole were packing, Sam was watching TV as she always did, and Kurt was working on teaching plans.

By the time he got to the living room, Cooper his mom and dad were sitting around chatting with Kurt and Samantha. Carole and his mom seemed to be discussing something very intently and Kurt and Burt were laughing at something his was saying.

Blaine looked on from the door, just watching. At first his parents weren't the most thrilled about him dating Kurt, Samantha's teacher, but clearly the idea had grown on them. They looked like a family in a sense. His heart swelled. He wanted this forever.

"Sweetie!" His mom said, bringing him out of thought.

"Hi mom." Blaine said, happily accepting a hug. "Hi dad."

"Blaine." His father said quickly before turning back to Burt and saying something.

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and started talking with his mom about her work load lessening, which she was grateful for.

"So what did you want to tell me and Cooper?"

"Oh we can talk about that later dear." His mother said, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Nah, mom come on tell us." Cooper said.

She sighed, then looked at Jerry who nodded slightly. "Alright. Your father and I are moving."

Blaine let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "Oh, well okay. That's not bad. You're aloud to move. Where are you going?"

"London." Jerry supplied.

Blaine's eyes bugged out and Cooper choked on the water he was drinking. "London?!" They both questioned.

"Listen boys, we just needed a new scene, and your father was asked to manage the office over there. A lot of thought went into this, and we both decided it was for the best."

"So what? We never see you now?" Cooper asked.

"Of course you will," Amelia said, looking between both her sons. "We'll just be in London most of the year. We won't be making impromptu visits is all."

Both boys sat quiet, the rest of the guests shifting awkwardly in their seats.

"I – well congratulations dad." Blaine finally said.

Jerry smiled. "Thank you."

There were a few more moments of silence then Kurt stood and clapped his hands together. "Dinner anyone?"

Everyone nodded and started chatting again as they made their way to the kitchen. Blaine sat a moment before looking toward Kurt who was reaching his hands out for him. He smiled and got up, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it. He could get through this. After all, he always did want to take a vacation to London.

Monday February 14th

Kurt woke up first. Blaine had taken the next few days off to entertain his parents, but they had left already, to busy packing to do anything. Blaine had decided to keep the days off, needing time to let the new bundle of news settle in.

He quietly got dressed, black slacks and a light pink shirt (its Valentine's Day after all), and padded his way to the kitchen, starting on breakfast. Samantha joined him twenty minutes later dressed in a red and pink heart dress they bought a few days prior with Carole.

"Morning." Kurt said from his place in front of the stove.

"..hi." She replied softly.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Tired." Samantha replied.

Kurt nodded in understanding, knowing that the entire family didn't go to bed until after midnight. They had to drive the Anderson's to the airport, and of course they had the latest flight possible.

Kurt placed two heart pancakes on her plate and kissed the top of her head. "Eat. It'll give you energy. Although all we're doing today is partying."

Samantha nodded happily and dug in, slipping small pieces to Baxter

Kurt then put four pancakes on a plate, placed them on a tray along with grapefruit juice and sliced strawberries. He silently walked to the master bed room and place the food on the end of the bed before straddling Blaine and leaning down, kissing his jawline.

"Mmm…" Blaine moaned, hands finding their way to Kurt's hips.

"Happy Valentine's day Bee." Kurt whispered hotly in his ear.

"You too." Blaine said, pulling Kurt down and hugging him tightly

"I made you breakfast." He mumbled into Blaine's chest.

"Ah I love you."

Kurt gasped. "That's the only reason? Because I'm your personal cook."

"Yes." Blaine said completely serious, sitting up and grabbing the tray.

Kurt stared for a moment in shock then shoved Blaine's shoulder. "You suck."

"That I do." He said, sending Kurt a wink.

The teacher blushed then hit him again.

"Ouch. I did nothing to deserve that one!" He rubbed his arm.

"You did and you know it. But Samantha and I need to leave so I'll see you later?"

Blaine nodded. "And Heather is picking her up from school so just come home when you're done at school."

Kurt gave a confused look but then nodded. "Okay. Bye!" He kissed Blaine's lips before slipping out the door and into the kitchen, getting Samantha then both heading toward the school.

Kurt wasn't entirely sure what he expected for Valentine's Day but it wasn't this. Blaine had been ready to go when he got home right before dinner and then they were on the road. He had asked multiple times where they were going but was supplied with "it's a surprise." Now they were driving down a dirt road to god knows where in a convertible he didn't even know Blaine had.

"Blaine, seriously where are we?"

"Patience is a virtue babe."

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. He sat like that for another twenty minutes before Blaine stopped right in front of an old barn. He started putting the top down and grabbing blankets from the back.

"What are we doing?"

"Watching a movie." Blaine said as if it was obvious.

"Blaine, it's February, and like less than 30 degrees out."

"That's why I have blankets and coffee." He said, pulling everything out from the back.

"You just have an answer to everything don't you?"

Blaine's face fell suddenly. "Look if you don't want to stay we can just go. I don't want you to freeze." He started moving the blankets to the back again.

"No! No, I'm sorry. I was just really surprised. I'm sorry this is great Blaine really."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I want to stay and watch this movie with you and cuddle."

Blaine smiled. "Okay, come here."

Kurt slid across to the middle seat, glad it was there, and snuggled into Blaine's side. Blaine honked the horn and suddenly on the side of the barn a movie started playing.

"Are you warm?"

Kurt nodded. "Yea, I'm great."

"Okay." Blaine wrapped his arms a little tighter around Kurt. He let out a content sigh. "Happy Valentine's Day Kurt."

Kurt smiled and got just a little closer to Blaine. He placed a light peck to his lips then turned to the screen again where _Safe Haven_ was playing.

This wasn't what Kurt was expecting, but he had to admit it was better than anything he did.

Saturday February 19th

Blaine had been at work all day anxious to get home. He had a surprise for his two favorite people. He walked into the apartment, Baxter barking happily at his feet.

"Hey boy." He said leaning down and petting the pup on the head. "Kurt! Sam!"  
"Kitchen!" He heard them yell in unison.

He walked to the kitchen, stopping and leaning on the doorframe. "What's cooking?"

"Kurt and I are making our famous homemade pizza."

"Ah," He said with a smile. "Well take a break. I need to talk to you two."

They both gave him a questioning look but sat down at the counter, Blaine standing on the opposite side, ready to tell them the news.

"What's this about dad?" Samantha asked.

"Well Spring Break is coming up and I planned a little trip for all of us to take."

"Really!?" Samantha gasped, jumping in her seat. "Where?"

"We are going to Hawaii for a week." Blaine said with a huge smile.

Samantha got up and started running around; screaming. Kurt just sat stunned in his chair.

"You okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Hawaii. I've always wanted to go."

Blaine made his way around the counter. "I know," he took both of Kurt's hands. "You told me a while ago, so I planned this for you."

"Blaine!" Kurt said launching himself into the other man's arms. "Thank you!"

"Of course babe. I'd say Sam is pretty excited as well." They both giggled as the girl kept running around screaming.

"I think so." Kurt got up and went back to the pizza. "You wanna help?"

"Yea, let me go change."

Kurt nodded and went back to work on the dough. "Oh Blaine!"

Blaine turned around. "Yea."

"Just – thank you so much."

"What For?"

"Everything."

Wednesday February 23rd

The three of them sat in the living room getting ready to watch a movie. It was their weekly thing they did and it hadn't stopped just because Kurt had moved in. He actually loved it the most because it was a time for them to hear about their weeks so far.

Samantha was in the middle of choosing what to watch when Blaine's office phone started ringing.

"Dad! No! You know the rules." Samantha said.

"Sam, its work I need to answer it. But then I'm all yours." He said, walking down towards the office.

He rushed to his desk and answered the ringing phone. "Hello Blaine Anderson."

"Hello Blaine, this is Tyler from the Boston branch. Do you have a moment to talk?"

Blaine sat still in his chair for a moment before clearing his throat. "Y-yes, what is this regarding?"

"Your application."

"Oh."

"Do you still have time?" Tyler asked.

Blaine nodded then realized Tyler couldn't see him so he spoke quietly into the phone. "Yea, I definitely have time."


End file.
